Game Over
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Un mensonge, une balle. La vérité, du sursis. Et dans le viseur de celui a inventé ces règles, six membres du NCIS que le Jeu n'amuse absolument pas. Car comment répondre aux questions qui dérangent, celles qu'on a toujours refusé de se poser ?
1. Maintenant

**Titre :** Game Over

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** Complète

**Série :** NCIS

**Saison :** Post saison 8, mais ne tient pas compte des derniers épisodes et de leur intrigue.

**Résumé :** Un mensonge, une balle. La vérité, du sursis. Et dans le viseur de celui a inventé ces règles, six membres du NCIS que le Jeu n'amuse absolument pas.

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de N.C.I.S. ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je cherchais depuis un moment une idée pour une nouvelle histoire. Le problème, c'est que j'en avais trop et que je n'arrivais pas à faire un choix ! Finalement je suis partie sur tout autre chose que prévu, pour changer quoi.

**AIPM :** Autant vous le dire : ayez des médocs à porter de main ou un des docs de Bethesda. Je ne garantis pas l'absence de crises lors de votre lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Au sujet de l'histoire :<strong>

**- Avant + histoire au passé = flashback**

**- Maintenant + histoire au présent = ce qu'il se passe en ce moment**

* * *

><p><strong>Game Over<strong>

_La vérité existe. On n'invente que le mensonge._

Georges Braque

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 - Maintenant<strong>

.

Le silence est oppressant. Comme une chape de plomb, il leur inflige un poids intolérable. Ils souhaitent qu'il disparaisse. Il faudrait que cette masse s'envole, mais elle est invisible, abstraite. Ce n'est pas un manteau que l'on pourrait ôter. Le silence, c'est l'absence de bruit.

Pour le rompre, il faudrait un son. Le bruit d'un soupir ou d'un froissement de tissu suffirait. Le mieux serait évidemment une parole, mais ce n'est pas possible. Car parler, c'est mourir.

Le doigt tapotant la gâchette, il s'amuse de la situation. Un sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres. Il prend un plaisir malsain à ce qu'il fait.

- Quelle obéissance ! ricane-t-il.

Sa voix agresse leurs tympans. Ils se crispent malgré eux. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui leur manque de répliquer, mais ils ne le doivent pas, pas si ils veulent rester en vie. Pour cette raison aussi, ils restent immobiles alors qu'ils souhaitent lui régler son compte de manière plus que définitive.

- Voyons voir, reprend-il sans se départir de son ton doucereux, à qui le tour ?

Bras tendu, il décrit un arc de cercle parfait.

- J'ai tellement de possibilités !

Il joue les indécis que le nombre trop important de choix afflige.

- Pourquoi pas, vous ? s'écrie-t-il soudainement en s'arrêtant sur le plus âgé d'entre eux.

Il a une moue contrite.

- Non, décide-t-il, ce n'est pas votre tour.

Sa main armée reprend sa course. Elle arrive au bout de la chaîne, effectue un demi-tour pour revenir à son point de départ. Il abaisse son bras.

- C'est difficile.

L'affirmation sonne faux. Il se délecte de la situation depuis le début. Cela ne changera pas maintenant. Il parcourt des yeux l'assemblée qui lui fait face, énumérant les prénoms.

- Abigail, Anthony, Donald, Leroy, Timothy, Ziva.

Il soupire.

- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas m'aider à choisir ?

La question est seulement rhétorique. Ils en ont tous conscience.

- Dans ce cas...

Le canon du sig quitte le sol.

- Leroy Jethro Gibbs, demande-t-il, paré pour le jeu ?

Le chef d'équipe ne cille pas. Répondre oui ou non ne changera rien. Il le sait. Ils l'ont déjà expérimenté.

- Un mensonge, une balle, rappelle son vis à vis. La vérité, du sursis. C'est la règle. Alors êtes-vous prêt à répondre à la question ?

* * *

><p><strong>J'avoue, jamais je n'ai eu autant peur qu'une de mes fics ne plaisent pas. <strong>**Alors, j'attends vraiment vos avis !**

**Le chapitre suivant est presque terminé. Si vous le souhaitez, demandez !**


	2. Avant

**Waouh, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de coms sur le premier chapitre !**

**Choka :** Pas de Tiva prévu pour l'instant, du moins pas plus que dans la série. ... **Misaya : **J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de ce premier chapitre ! ... **Grinner :** Quand c'est demandé si gentiment, je ne tarde jamais à mettre la suite ! Première review de ta part sur un de mes écrits, il me semble, alors bienvenue et merci ! ... **PBG :** Très chère, sais-tu à quel point j'aime tes reviews et les mots que tu emploies ? Pour la perf de calmant, je me dois de te prévenir que vu le chapitre qui s'annonce, je doute que se soit suffisant. ... **Dilinzzo :** Entre sadique, je suis sûre qu'on va très bien s'entendre ! ... **Dede : **Mais elle est écrite, rassure-toi ! La preuve d'ici quelques lignes ! Bienvenue à toi ! ... **sirius :** Du Tibbs, il y en aura certainement, mais je ne peux rien affirmer pour l'instant. Tu sais, tu devrais aller faire un tour sur les _OS sur demande_, j'ai traité ton sujet. ... **chou :** Tu as parfaitement raison. Les questions risquent d'être fortes intéressantes, les réponses aussi ! La première dans ce chapitre. ... **WJ :** Bizarre, le mot « Tony » revient souvent dans tes reviews et tu veux la suite... j'avoue ne pas comprendre. ... **Bones :** Comme tout le monde je crois ! Alors, la voici ! ... **Atlante :** Ah non, pas de Tiva. Comme toutes mes fics (sauf précisions explicites avant l'histoire), elle n'en contiendra pas, ou pas plus que dans la série, même chose pour le McAbby. Sinon, t'es pas en colère d'avoir attendu seulement vingt quatre heures la suite, hein ! ... **pokilo :** Il existe ce stade ? Dis, c'est qui qu'est en charge de toi à Bethesda ? Salue Queen pour moi, ok ? ... **Tay :** Bienvenue parmi nous dans ce cas ! Je constate que comme la majorité des lecteurs, tu aimes Tony. Ce qui n'est absolument pas mon cas évidemment, dixit l'auteur qui en fait toujours son perso principal (enfin sauf pour celle-là). Pour l'AIPM, j'en reparle plus bas, dac ? ... **lili :** Gibbs en colère ? Naaan ! Tu crois ? ... **Kimbera :** Je crois qu'effectivement, on peut ouvrir ce club. Je n'oublie pas _Pardonne-moi_, hein ! J'ai juste eu l'inspiration pour une autre histoire. J'attends les reviews ! Et ce n'est pas de la triche ! ... **Encore merci pour vos coms qui me boostent pour l'écriture !**

**Maintenant un point capital à éclaircir à propos de l'AIPM : **

**Pour tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore, je vous renvoie à la fic éponyme sur mon profilpour toutes les explications. Je pense cependant que vous comprendrez de vous même en arrivant à la fin de ce chapitre.**

**Ce qui signifie effectivement pour ceux qui connaissent que les docs de Bethesda vont devoir prendre en charge quelques patients dans un état plus ou moins critique. Tout dépend si vous êtes habitués des séjours aux Bâtiments III et IV.**

***sourire angélique* **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 - Avant<strong>

.

Il s'amuse de les voir souffrir. Pourquoi choisir la torture physique ou psychologique quand on peut allier les deux ?

- Prenez garde, Leroy, reprend-il, vous n'aurez pas de seconde chance.

Cette fois, Gibbs autorise un son à franchir ses lèvres. S'il ne veut pas que le Jeu s'arrête maintenant pour lui, il sait qu'il a intérêt à parler. Il doit accepter de répondre à la question.

- Oui, dit-il.

- Merveilleux ! déclare l'autre avec ravissement. Alors dîtes-moi... Regrettez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Jethro le quitte des yeux. Prenant garde à ne pas bouger la tête, il pose son regard sur chacune des personnes présentes. À de rares exceptions, des tâches écarlates imbibent les vêtements. Les blessures laissées par les balles ne sont pas toujours comprimées. Certaines ne peuvent pas l'être. Alors le sang continue de couler. Il s'échappe de certains corps sans pouvoir être arrêté. Sa course est lente, mais décidée. Avec lui, c'est la vie qui s'en va.

- C'est votre dernière question, Leroy, lui apprend l'autre. Si vous répondez bien, après celle-là, vous serez libre.

Il ne demande pas ce qu'il adviendra des autres. Il sait qu'il leur arrivera la même chose qu'à lui sitôt qu'il aura donné sa réponse, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Que lui vive ou meure, l'autre leur posera tour à tour une question, peut-être la même, peut-être pas, et ils devront y répondre.

- Prenez votre temps, poursuit-il, je ne suis pas pressé. Prenez même tout le temps que vous voulez.

Les regards de ses amis laissent transparaître leur fatigue, leur tristesse aussi. L'homme qui le tient en joue a bouleversé leurs existences. Il leur a fait atteindre un point de non retour. Qu'ils s'en sortent ou non, rien ne sera jamais plus pareil, rien ne sera jamais plus comme _avant._

* * *

><p><strong>Avant<strong>

C'était il y a quelques heures, peu après le coucher du soleil. Pour chacun d'eux, cela s'est passé de la même manière. Un nuage de fumée a envahi les pièces où ils se trouvaient, les plongeant dans un sommeil profond sans qu'ils aient le temps de réagir. Assuré de leur immobilité, il s'est alors approché d'eux. Il les a menottés, bâillonnés, puis emmenés ici.

À leur réveil, ils étaient suspendus par les poignets à des chaînes accrochées au plafond en béton. L'autre se trouvait en face d'eux, assis sur une chaise. Un ordinateur et une arme se trouvaient sur une table à ses côtés. Il s'était emparé du flingue et avait appuyé sur une touche. Le mur face à eux ne lui était plus apparu si lisse qu'il le pensait aux premiers abords.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait compris qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à un amateur. L'homme n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Il avait _l'habitude_ de faire ça. Cela lui avait glacé le sang.

Une série de petits trous circulaires longe le mur. À l'intérieur de chacun d'entre eux, il y a le canon d'un fusil et une petite lumière rouge. Dès qu'il avait appuyé sur le clavier, un laser s'était pointé sur chacun d'eux.

D'un coup d'œil, leur agresseur avait vérifié quelque chose sur son écran. Satisfait, il avait de nouveau appuyé sur une touche avant de le tourner vers eux.

- C'est simple, avait-il assuré, vous bougez de plus de cinq centimètres, vous êtes morts.

Ils avaient tous fixé l'écran et les étranges formes qui s'y trouvaient avec attention. En un instant, ils avaient compris qu'il s'agissait de leurs silhouettes. Il y avait un appareil capable de repérer leur chaleur quelque part. Et les armes pointées sur eux étaient dotées de détecteurs de mouvement. Il avait bougé de quelques millimètres pour constater que le point rouge restait obstinément fixé sur son cœur. Les autres semblaient s'en être rendu compte eux aussi.

- N'espérez pas trouver une faille à ce système, il n'y en a pas. Des années de pratiques m'ont permis de leur perfectionner et de supprimer toutes les lacunes qu'il comportait.

Il leur avait souris.

- Même en bougeant le plus rapidement possible vous ne pourrez pas échapper au tir fatidique. La marge de cinq centimètres existe simplement pour que vous ne mouriez pas à cause d'un réflexe malencontreux. De plus...

Il avait marqué une pause pour ménager le suspens.

- Si jamais l'un de vous déclenche l'arme face à lui, il déclenche aussi automatiquement les autres. Réfléchissez-y avant d'avoir un geste inconsidéré.

Ce n'était pas l'envie de répondre qui leur manquait, mais les bâillons les contraignaient au mutisme.

- À présent que tout est clair, passons à la suite des événements.

Il avait appuyé sur la barre d'entrée. Des déclics avaient retenti au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les menottes qui gardaient leurs poignets prisonniers venaient de s'ouvrir.

- La technologie est une chose merveilleuse, n'est-ce-pas ? avait-il commenté.

Les tissus qui les privaient de la parole avaient été ôtés. Tony avait été le premier à vouloir parler. Il avait simplement eu le temps de dire « Vous » qu'un coup de feu était parti et qu'un silence terrifiant s'était installé.

- J'oubliais, avait alors déclaré leur tortionnaire, vous parlez, vous êtes morts.

* * *

><p><strong>Juste pour savoir... qui fait une crise d'AIPM ? <strong>**Qui est atteint de cette terrible maladie ? ****Qui veut absolument la suite ?**

**Et non, je ne suis pas sadique.**


	3. Première question

**Si vous saviez comme je vous adore pour toutes ces reviews ! C'est vraiment l'unique chose qui me fait continuer l'histoire et accélère ma vitesse de postage !**

**Atlante :** Immunisée, vraiment ? Intéressant ça. ... **misaya :** Quel dommage, une autre malade ! ... **WJ :** Moi, vicieuse ? *sourire angélique* Jamais ! ... **Dede :** Je suis pas sadique d'abord ! *boude* ... **Dilinzzo :** Alors, tu trouves Bethesda comment ? ... **Choka :** Et une revieweuse de retour, une ! Je pense que ce chapitre te plaira. ... **pokilo :** On demande un médecin de toute urgence ! ... **Alco :** J'en suis honorée ! Non, pas de vaccin. Je prend note de ton intention concernant le cinglé du jour. Dès que j'ai l'adresse, je te la donne, ok ? ... **Tay :** Tu sais, être atteint de l'AIPM n'est pas dramatique ! Enfin tout dépend pour qui. *jette un regard entendu en direction des docs de Bethesda* Quant à ce que tu mets dans ta review... à toi de voir ! Les constructives ne sont pas les plus courantes, les délirantes en revanche... ... **lili :** Ton côté Bisounours ? N'en parle pas à Abby ! J'aime l'idée du podium ! ... **Kimbera :** Je peux t'appeler Kim ? J'ai lu toutes tes reviews partout, je les relis sans arrêt même ! Je les adore ! ... **Shallia :** Suite demandée, suite obtenue ! ... **PBG :** Queen m'a gentiment fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas au mieux de ta forme. Dis, ça va changer maintenant que je poste. Pas vrai ? ... **Bones : **Bien tenté, mais je suis toujours là ! Et c'est mieux si tu ne veux pas avoir des lecteurs légèrement en colère sur le dos. ... **Vraiment, merci pour ces reviews !**

**Avant de vous laissez lire ce chapitre, j'ai une chose capitale à dire dessus, de même que pour l'ensemble de la fic. **Je sais que je vais en décevoir certains, en réjouir d'autres, mais... ******Il n'y aura pas plus de Tiva et de McAbby que dans la série !**

**Maintenant : bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 - Première question<strong>

.

**Avant**

Jethro avait vraiment cru que c'était la fin pour son agent.

- Vous n'aurez pas de seconde chance, avait affirmé l'autre en le rendant muet.

Tony gardait les yeux rivés au sol. La balle s'était logée à quelques centimètres de ses chaussures.

- On ne parle pas sans mon autorisation. Seuls les mots « oui » et « non » ne déclenchent aucun tir. Souvenez-vous-en.

Ce qui venait de se passer les avait refroidis. Plus aucun d'eux n'envisageait de parler. Pas qu'ils n'en aient pas envie, mais ils n'étaient pas encore suicidaires.

- Ne croyez pas que je suis fou, avait repris leur tortionnaire, j'ai parfaitement conscience de mes actes. C'est bien la chose qui différencie un psychotique d'un psychopathe, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il s'était approché d'eux, arme en main.

- Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le pourquoi je fais ça. Je me contenterai de vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer.

Il avait marqué une pause, ménageant son effet.

- Les règles sont simples : je vous pose une question, vous me répondez. Si vous me dîtes la vérité, je passe à la personne suivante. Si vous me mentez, je tire sur vous. La balle ne causera pas votre mort, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Seule la dernière le pourra. Je n'exclue pas pour autant que vous mouriez à cause des dégâts qu'elles auront produits sur votre personne auparavant.

Il avait souri.

- C'est déjà arrivé. Aussi, je vous conseille vivement de dire la vérité, même si je sais par expérience que ce ne sera pas le cas. Je pense là à au moins la moitié d'entre vous.

Il avait pointé du sig Abby, Ducky et Tim.

- Vous, vous n'avez rien à cacher. Je me contenterai donc de vous faire ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses. Vous, en revanche...

Il l'avait alors désigné, de même que Tony et Ziva.

- … vous avez des secrets. Je me chargerai de vous les faire révéler. Car oui, je sais beaucoup de choses. J'ai fait quelques recherches et je vous ai bien observés.

Il avait fait le tour de leurs visages où transparaissaient divers sentiments, allant de la colère à l'incompréhension, en passant par la peur et le dégoût.

- Le Jeu prendra fin avant le lever du jour. D'ici là, à vous de voir à quoi vous tenez le plus : votre vie ou ce que les autres pensent de vous. N'oubliez pas que, peu importe votre réponse, ils sauront la vérité. Après tout, un mensonge, une balle et la vérité, du sursis. Mais aurez-vous le courage de leur faire part de cette vérité ?

Il s'était attardé sur chacun d'eux pour vérifier qu'il avait été compris, puis :

- Maintenant que tout est clair, commençons.

Son bras s'était levé vers l'un d'entre eux.

- Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Puisque vous avez l'air de tellement vouloir parler, c'est par vous que le Jeu débutera.

Les yeux de son agent lançaient des éclairs. Interdit de mouvement et de paroles, il faisait passer tout ce qu'il pensait du cinglé en face de lui à travers eux. Ce qui n'avait fait qu'agrandir le sourire dudit cinglé.

- Première question : Auriez-vous préféré mourir à la place de Michael Rivkin à l'issu du combat qui vous a opposés chez Ziva David ?

L'agent ne s'attendait pas à ça, eux non plus d'ailleurs.

- Vous ne pouvez répondre que par oui ou par non, avait précisé l'autre. Alors ?

Un sourire qu'il aurait qualifié de sadique étirait ses lèvres. L'homme se savait maître de la situation.

- Vous semblez hésiter ? La question est pourtant simple, de même que la réponse. C'est oui ou c'est non.

- Non, avait alors déclaré Tony d'une voix forte.

- Mensonge.

Il avait tiré.

.

Il y avait eu un cri étouffé qu'il avait deviné être d'Abby (la gothique s'était heureusement rappelée à temps qu'il leur fallait se taire) et un grognement de son agent sous l'impact.

- Bras droit, avait commenté le tireur en pointant l'endroit où était entrée la balle.

Il avait ensuite poussé un profond soupir.

- Et dire que j'avais espéré la vérité...

Il avait secoué la tête de dépit.

- Vous comptiez vous venger de la mort de votre collègue, qu'importe qu'on vous ait donné ou non l'aval pour cela. Vous pensiez ne pas revenir vivant de la Somalie. Vous l'espériez dans un sens, parce que vous ne pouvez pas vivre sans elle. Pas vrai agent McGee ?

Il avait braqué son regard sur le geek de l'équipe, tout sourire.

- L'alcool délie les langues et fait oublier ce que l'on dit sous son emprise, avait-il énoncé. Vous en êtes le meilleur exemple. Le bar où vous avez vos habitudes est très agréable, je dois l'avouer. Je comprends que vous appréciez vous y rendre.

Il l'avait ensuite regardé lui.

- Rassurez-vous, agent Gibbs, la relation plus que complexe de vos agents n'a jamais été autre qu'amicale. Votre règle numéro douze n'a jamais eu à être appliquée entre eux.

Il avait reporté son attention sur l'agent blessé.

- Vous ne comptiez pas revenir, avait-il repris, et, lorsque vous êtes rentrés aux États-Unis avec mademoiselle David, vous avez regretté de ne pas être mort ce soir là.

Il avait laissé ses mots se frayer un chemin dans son esprit avant de continuer.

- Vous êtes une personne fascinante, agent DiNozzo, sur tous les plans. Je ne prétends pas avoir compris votre fonctionnement. Cependant, sur ce point là, nous savons tous les deux que j'ai raison. Vous auriez préféré mourir à la place de Michael Rivkin. Un jour, cela changera peut-être, mais, pour l'instant, la réponse à la question est oui.

* * *

><p><strong>Maintenant<strong>

Gibbs quitte ses souvenirs pour dévisager l'homme qui le tient en joue.

- Alors ? demande celui-ci. Regrettez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Oui, répond-il.

C'est en tout cas sa réponse pour l'instant.

- Vérité, déclare l'autre en abaissant son arme.

Jethro retient un soupir de soulagement.

- Vous êtes libre, sourit-il. Du moins le serez-vous dès que vos compagnons auront répondu à leurs questions.

Il pointe son arme sur Timothy.

- À votre tour. Dîtes-moi, auriez-vous aimé savoir ce qu'il s'est dit cette nuit avant que je vous y contraigne ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

**Sinon : Kimbera propose l'ouverture d'un **NCIS's bobo club et ****lilisurnatural dit qu'on pourrait faire un podium des trois plus grands méchants de fics. J'aime beaucoup ces idées, vous en pensez quoi ?****


	4. Pas si simple

**Comment se détendre ? En lisant vos reviews bien sûr !**

**Bones : **J'espère bien que tu rigoles ! Me menacer d'une telle ignominie, honte à toi ! Mais, dis-moi, le "mes" à la fin de bisous, que signifie-t-il ? Oui, c'est la question existentielle du jour. Et j'aime bien le mot imprononçable que tu donnes à la suite de la fic. ... **Dilinzzo : **Tu restes à Bethesda, alors ? Dans ce cas... ta chambre, quelle déco ? ... **Dede :** Ravie que mon style te plaise, de même que mes histoires ! Mais, si tu les as lues, où sont les reviews ? ... **Choka : **Oui, j'envisage d'en faire en bonus. Il te faudra attendre cependant, parce que la fin de l'histoire n'est pas pour tout de suite ! J'avoue que les poulpes me manquaient terriblement. ^_^ Des synonymes d'aimer, je trouve aussi qu'il n'y en a pas assez (hormis adorer voire apprécier (aussi des mots en "a")). J'aime le verbe tivailler, même si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au mot travailler qui lui ressemble. D'ailleurs, en parlant de travail, où en es-tu dans l'écriture de ta fic ? Tu ne l'as pas oubliée j'espère ! Et merci pour l'ajout en favori. ... **lili :** Sadique, toi ? Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime ! C'est vrai que ce coup-ci, l'analyse psychologique des persos sera maximale. Et dire que j'ai du mal à les cerner généralement, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. *soupire* ... **Blie : **C'est l'histoire de ma vie d'auteur : les gens se font une idée fausse de mes fics et se fient seulement au résumé ou au début de l'histoire (au mieux), pour finir par me dire qu'ils avaient tort de ne pas oser la lire et, ce, quand je suis sur le point de mettre le mot fin ou que c'est fait. Miracle, tu as échappé à cette malédiction, puisque seuls trois chapitres sont postés ! Merci ! Effectivement, cette fic est plus noire que les autres et ne se concentrera pas sur personnage en particulier, mais sur l'ensemble de l'équipe (exception faite de Palmer que je voyais mal dans le Jeu). Les questions sont très attendues à ce que je vois ! ... **WJ : **Mais tu es toujours vivante, pas vrai ? ... **Az :** Ce qui me fait penser que je n'ai jamais lu de fics HP. Tu constateras que ce chapitre est moins flippant que les autres. ... **pokilo :** Heu... t'es mouru ? Parce que Queen veut rien me dire, même pas où est ta chambre ! ... **Kim :** C'est le principe d'un méchant d'être méchant ! Tel Aviv... j'avais envisagé de l'évoquer, mais la Somalie convenait mieux dans l'histoire. Je sens à la mention du mot "torture" que tu aimes le TBC, ce qui te rend tordue, contrairement à moi qui ne le suit absolument pas ! *sent que l'on doute de ses propos* Hem... sinon, les docs sont sympas à Bethesda ? J'aime bien ton podium, même si il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi Stone est sur la première marche. Ce n'est pas le pire méchant qui existe, regarde celui de lili ! Ou alors on ne parle pas du même. Mais si c'est bien celui auquel je pense, alors les deux premières places sont occupées par des tordus adeptes des poisons ! ... **PBG :** C'est vrai que tu viens souvent le matin, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je lis les coms à ce moment là ! Allez, je suis sûre que ta crise va passer avec ce chapitre plus soft que les autres. C'est vrai qu'être sous perf de chocolat et regarder NCIS est terrible ! Je te soutiens dans cette épreuve. ... **Merci à vous !**

**Je sais que vous attendez tous ce chapitre. Il est moins « dur » que les autres on va dire, mais, et je pense que ça vous fera plaisir, avec plus de questions et de réponses !**

**C'est un détail, mais j'ai modifié le temps des flashbacks pour ce chapitre (et ceux qui suivront).**

**Au sujet d'un Bobo's Club du NCIS, je pense qu'on pourrait l'appeler TBC également, le « T » signifiant Team.**

**Quant à l'idée du podium des plus grands méchants de fics NCIS, je suppose que nous pouvons prendre ceux des auteurs les plus sadiques (sous entendu membres du TBC et rechercher activement par les docs de Bethesda car entretenant l'AIPM). **

**Il s'agirait, et je persiste à dire que cela reste à prouver, de PinkBlueGreen, lilisurnatural et moi-même. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 - Pas si simple<strong>

.

**Maintenant**

Tim ne bronche pas face à l'arme qui lui fait face. Jusqu'à présent, il a toujours répondu correctement. Il est le seul avec Gibbs qui n'ait jamais menti et il ne compte pas rejoindre le camp des blessés.

Aurait-il voulu savoir ce qu'il s'est dit cette nuit avant qu'il les y contraigne ? Pour répondre, il a besoin de se plonger dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Avant<strong>

La deuxième question était pour la gothique. Celle-ci n'était pas rassurée. Les années passées au NCIS lui avaient permis de faire face aux situations les plus difficiles, la mort d'un proche ne rentrant pas dans ce cadre. Elle avait appris des meilleurs. Elle savait faire face à ce genre de type, bien qu'elle l'ait peu expérimenté, ce dont elle se félicitait. Cependant, elle n'était pas capable aujourd'hui de paraître sûre d'elle. Elle venait d'être enlevée, de même que les autres alors qu'ils constituaient la meilleure équipe de l'agence (sans fausse modestie aucune), leur ravisseur n'était pas fou et suivait une logique précise (hélas pour eux), ils risquaient de mourir (ce qui ne lui arrivait pas tous les jours), ils devaient répondre à des questions qu'elle appréhendait énormément (elle aussi avait ses petits secrets) et Tony venait de se faire tirer dessus (preuve que l'autre était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout), alors, oui, elle avait du mal à penser positif.

- Abigail Sciuto, déclara l'autre, puisque nous sommes dans les relations ambigües entre collègues, pouvez-vous me dire si vous regrettez votre séparation avec Timothy McGee ?

Il parlait de la relation que tous deux avaient eu il y a près de sept ans. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas oublié, mais tout de même, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis !

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à donner sa réponse quand elle se ravisa.

- Plus difficile qu'elle en a l'air, pas vrai ? Je conçois que l'arme pointée sur vous ne soit pas d'une grande aide non plus.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Regrettait-elle ? Bizarrement, elle se doutait que cette question serait récurrente lors des heures qui suivraient. Ayant déjà du mal à trouver la réponse à sa question, elle se demandait bien ce que cela donnerait.

Un coup d'œil pour Tony la dissuada de se perdre en conjecture. Le jeune homme se faisait un bandage de fortune avec ce qui lui avait tenu lieu de bâillon quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Vous semblez avoir trouvé votre réponse, reprit l'autre

Elle reporta son attention sur lui.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Non.

- Vérité. Vous ne regrettez pas votre séparation bien que, comme cela arrive à tous, vous vous demandez souvent ce qu'il se serait passé si vous étiez restés ensemble. Vous n'avez jamais abordé le sujet avec le concerné et c'est cela que vous regrettez.

* * *

><p><strong>Maintenant<strong>

Tim plonge son regard dans celui acier qui lui fait face.

- Oui.

- Vérité. Vous auriez voulu savoir bien avant cette nuit ce qu'il s'est dit et ce que vous déplorez c'est la façon dont vous l'avez appris.

Il abaisse son arme.

- Vous êtes libre.

L'annonce ne le réjouit pas. Quatre de ses amis sont encore menacés.

- Docteur Mallard, sourit l'autre, les révélations de vos compagnons ont été nombreuses cette nuit. Pensez-vous que vous pourrez continuer à travailler avec eux une fois sortis d'ici ?

* * *

><p><strong>Avant<strong>

Le sig changea de cible.

- Ziva David, à votre tour. Avez-vous tué votre demi-frère sur l'ordre de votre père ?

L'israélienne frémit.

- Oui, confirma-t-il, pas si simple.

Jamais elle ne pensait qu'on pourrait lui demander une telle chose, pas comme ça en tout cas. Cela impliquait que la vérité fût sue de tous à présent. Cela la terrifiait davantage que de ne pas donner la bonne réponse. Elle appréhendait la réaction de ses amis plus que toute autre chose.

Elle savait que plus elle attendrait pour répondre, plus ce serait difficile. Le piège était là : elle connaissait la réponse, mais serait-elle capable de leur en faire part ?

- Non, répondit-elle avant de changer d'avis.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, en proie au doute et à la peur de la sentence.

- Vérité, déclara-t-il, et je vous en félicite. Vous auriez pu axer votre réponse sur la première partie de la question, auquel cas vous auriez menti, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Effectivement votre père vous a demandé de tuer votre frère devenu incontrôlable. Vous l'avez fait, mais pas parce qu'il vous l'avait ordonné. Non, si vous avez tiré, c'est pour sauver l'agent Gibbs.

Il marqua une pause.

- Je n'ai pas mis de micro dans votre agence pour l'apprendre. Le matériel dont je dispose permet d'écouter en restant à distance. C'est fort pratique.

Il se tourna vers Gibbs.

- Je vous avoue que je ne l'aurais jamais su sans cela, pour l'ordre je veux dire. Pour ce qui est du véritable auteur de la mort d'Ari Aswari, il est évident qu'il s'agit de mademoiselle David. Sinon, pourquoi lui auriez-vous fait si rapidement confiance ?

* * *

><p><strong>Maintenant<strong>

Ducky affronte le regard inquisiteur de l'homme avec dignité.

- Oui, dit-il.

- Vérité. Malgré ce qu'il s'est dit, vous le ferez, vous continuerez à travailler avec eux. Car ils ne vous ont pas trahi par leurs mensonges qu'ils soient d'omission ou non. Ceux qu'ils ont trahis, ce sont eux-mêmes. C'est bien là la pire des punitions qu'il puisse exister.

Le canon fixe à présent le sol tandis que son regard se perd sur les visages.

- Il ne reste maintenant que les trois plus grands menteurs de cette mémorable séance du Jeu de la Vérité. Vous savez, vous êtes les meilleurs joueurs que j'ai jamais eus. Dommage qu'il arrive à son terme.

Il toise un à un ceux à qui il reste une question.

- Répondez bien, intime-t-il. Cela me ferait de la peine de vous voir mourir maintenant alors que vous avez survécu à tant de mensonges.

* * *

><p><strong>Avouez que vous êtes fiers de moi, j'ai terminé le chapitre de façon à vous éviter la crise d'AIPM !<strong>


	5. Affronter la vérité

**Le chapitre précédent n'était pas très clair entre présent et flashbacks. Mea culpa, j'avais oublié de les différencier. C'est fait maintenant !**

**Pour les trois grands "menteurs", si vous avez bien suivi, c'est dit dans l'histoire, mais je le remets en début de chapitre.**

**Merci pour vos coms !**

**WJ : **As-tu ressuscité ? ... **pokilo : **Sage décision que de torturer les docs plutôt que moi. ... **Az : **Trop court ? Non, tu lis trop vite. Finir à Bethesda ? *grand sourire* Quel dommage ! ... **Tay : **Le Tibbs, je crois qu'on peut dire que ça commence dans ce chapitre. Un remède à l'AIPM ? Les docs vont être ravis ! Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas être atteinte, mais vous êtes peu. Rester à Bethesda le temps du protocole ? Argh, ça veut dire remettre les pieds là-bas ! Dis-moi d'abord en quoi consiste tes tests et j'aviserai. ... **Dilinzzo : **C'est ça, même Ducky est un menteur. J'adore ta déco ! Pour la photo, je te conseille le NCISMarket. ... **PBG :** J'espère que je ne vais pas faire d'erreur sur la psychologie des perso ! ... **sirius :** Que cache Tony ? Eh bien... surprise ! ... **Bones :** J'adore tes reviews ! Par contre, j'aime pas les mashmallows. ... **Blie :** Merci ! ... **Shallia :** D'accord, d'accord ! ... **lili :** Moi tuer Tony ? Naan ! ... **mwa :** Maintenant ! ... **Kim :** Hé ! Je ne suis pas machiavélique !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 - Affronter la vérité<strong>

.

**Maintenant**

Il y a eu des mensonges cette nuit. Ils le savent. Plusieurs en ont subit les conséquences.

Les trois plus grands menteurs sont Tony, Abby et Ziva, les deux personnes les plus franches, McGee et Gibbs. À côté de ça, il y a Ducky. Le docteur n'a menti qu'une seule fois, la balle dans son bras étant là pour l'attester.

Lui s'est amusé du Jeu qu'il a inventé. Six personnes dont la vie est entre ses mains, il ne trouve rien de plus agréable que cela. Les questions, les réponses et leurs conséquences ne sont qu'une façon de jouer avec elles. Il est le maître de la vie et de la mort cette nuit. Il est aussi le détenteur de la vérité, celle dont ils doivent faire part aux autres.

Il en reste trois avant que le Jeu prenne fin, trois questions pour les trois plus grands menteurs. Il trouve cela dommage. Il aimerait continuer. Cette nuit a été si merveilleuse, si riche en révélation. Il ne veut pas que cela s'arrête.

* * *

><p><strong>Avant<strong>

Il n'avait pas encore fait le tour des personnes présentes qu'il y avait un blessé. Les heures suivantes s'annonçaient prometteuses. Aussi, il avait opté pour Ducky lors de la question suivante.

- Donald Mallard, vous avez tué un homme pour abréger ses souffrances. Aujourd'hui, vous connaissez la vérité sur son tortionnaire. Si vous l'aviez connue à l'époque, auriez-vous agi comme vous l'avez fait ?

Le vieil homme crut un instant avoir mal entendu. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait très bien compris ce qu'il lui demandait.

- Je sais, commenta l'autre, la réponse est difficile. Il va falloir vous y habituer parce que les autres le seront tout autant. Enfin, si vous refusez d'être honnête avec vous-même.

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Cette question, il se l'était déjà posée cent fois. Jamais il n'avait réussi à y répondre. S'il était sincère, jamais il n'avait voulu y répondre. Parce que cela aurait signifié affronter la vérité. Or, il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il avait terriblement peur de ce qu'elle pourrait être.

L'autre le regardait fixement, sans sourciller. C'était dérangeant. C'était l'effet recherché.

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant. Il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il dise oui ou non. Dans un cas, il mentirait, dans l'autre pas. Mais lequel ?

L'homme en face de lui le saurait automatiquement. Contrairement à lui, il n'avait eu aucun mal à affronter la vérité puisque ce n'était pas de sa conscience dont il s'agissait. De surcroit, la sienne ne lui posait pas de problème. Sinon, ils ne se seraient pas tous retrouvés dans cette situation.

Il rouvrit les yeux, constata que l'autre lui souriait.

- Alors, docteur ?

Il hésita encore, puis donna sa réponse.

- Non.

Le sourire de l'homme s'étira. Il retira le cran de sécurité de son arme.

- Mensonge, dit-il en appuyant sur la gâchette.

La douleur dans son bras fut intense dès que la balle y pénétra. Il ferma les yeux sous l'impact et se fit violence pour ne pas bouger. Les cinq centimètres ne furent pas dépassés. L'homme changea de cible sans faire de commentaire. Il n'y en avait pas besoin.

- Leroy Jethro Gibbs, vous vous demandez quelle sera votre question, pas vrai ? Je pense que je vais vous surprendre en vous la posant.

Il détailla l'ancien marine sans se départir de sa mine joyeuse.

- Dîtes-moi, en voulez-vous à l'agent DiNozzo pour la mort de Jenny Shepard ?

Effectivement, Jethro ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il pensait que la question serait sur Ari ou les « relations » entre ses agents, mais pas sur la mort de Jenny !

De toute évidence, l'homme ne les posait pas selon une suite logique. Cela rendait les réponses d'autant plus difficile à trouver.

Il se retint de jeter un œil à son agent. Cela ne l'aiderait pas et influencerait sans doute sa réponse. L'homme ne lui demandait pas s'il lui reprochait la mort de Jenny, mais si il lui en voulait. Il avait raison en disant que la difficulté des questions résidait en leur façon d'affronter les choses. S'il ne se voilait pas la face, s'il était honnête tout de suite, même si c'était douloureux pour lui et les autres, alors il ne mentirait pas. L'autre sentit qu'il avait trouvé sa réponse. Son regard se fit plus perçant. Il l'attendait.

- Oui, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Vérité, vous lui en voulez, mais vous ne lui reprochez pas sa mort.

Le commentaire lui prouva qu'il avait raison. Il avait joué sur les mots et, de ce fait, sur ses sentiments.

Il sembla deviner sa logique.

- Ne croyez pas ça, agent Gibbs. Si j'avais voulu être pervers, j'aurais formulé la question différemment et elle aurait été difficile à comprendre. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Il marqua une pause, laissant à ses mots le soin de faire leur chemin dans sa tête.

- Il n'y a aucun piège dans mes questions. C'est vous qui en voyez en refusant d'admettre la vérité. Les mensonges n'en sont qu'une conséquence. La seule difficulté qui existe dans ce Jeu, c'est vous.

Le pire dans ses propos était leur véracité. Ils étaient leurs ennemis.

- Timothy McGee, poursuivit-il, à vous.

L'informaticien était le seul à ne pas encore avoir eu de question. Celles qui venaient d'être posées lui avait bien fait comprendre ce qu'il allait se passer.

Le type au flingue avait dit qu'il n'avait pas de secret, comme Ducky et Abby, à lui faire avouer. Tout reposait, comme pour Gibbs à l'instant, sur le fait de regarder les choses en face. Il était d'un naturel naïf et sincère. Jamais il ne pensait qu'il apprécierait autant ne pas savoir correctement mentir.

- Seriez-vous prêt à mourir pour sauver un de vos compagnons ? demanda l'autre.

S'il lui avait posé la question avant les autres, sans doute aurait-il eu des difficultés à répondre, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Oui, affirma-t-il.

- Vérité.

L'homme resta un instant sans bouger, puis son arme fit face au sol.

- Votre rapidité à me répondre ne devrait pas me surprendre, mais après deux mensonges, j'avais des doutes quant à votre sincérité. Je n'aurai pas dû. Vous n'êtes pas du genre des menteurs.

Il hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

- Oui, vous donneriez votre vie pour chacun d'eux, c'est réciproque et le formuler à haute voix rend la chose réelle.

Il fit un tour d'horizon.

- La première partie est terminée, faisons les compte. Il y a eu deux menteurs. Vous démarrez fort ! Je me demande si cela va continuer.

Il marqua une pause.

- Commençons la deuxième partie, voulez-vous ?

Il releva son bras.

- Agent DiNozzo, puisque la première partie du Jeu ne vous a pas réussi, débutons la nouvelle avec vous.

Il pointait de son arme son épaule gauche.

- Rassurez-vous, le Game Over a très peu de chance de vous arriver pour l'instant. Un mensonge est loin d'être fatal.

Cela ne rassurait aucun d'eux.

- Try again, sourit-il.


	6. Le secret du Jeu

**Je sais, ça fait plus d'une semaine que vous attendez ce chapitre. Seulement, il m'a donné plus de mal que prévu.**

**Merci pour vos coms sur le précédent. ^_ ^ ****Enfin, pour les rares qui m'en ont laissé puisque les revieweurs semblent avoir disparu ! Où êtes-vous ?**

**Atlante : **Je sais qu'ils sont courts. J'ai essayé de faire mieux avec celui-là. ... **mwa : **J'essaye toujours de coller aux caractères des personnages, bien que ce ne soit pas facile. ... **PBG :** Tony recevoir une autre balle ? Naan ! Quelle idée ! ... **Dilinzzo : **Les questions ne sont pas ambigües. Ils ont seulement du mal à y répondre ! ... **Bones : **Je ne peux rien promettre pour Tony. Les "…" ? ... **WJ : **Je n'ai pas été sadique dans ce chapitre. ... **lili : **Oui, je comprends ta logique. Tony est complexe et ça va me poser problème je crois !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 - Le secret du Jeu<strong>

.

**Avant**

- Regrettez-vous d'avoir refusé la promotion qui vous a été proposée d'avoir votre propre équipe à Rota ?

Tony se figea en entendant la question. La douleur qui irradiait son bras n'était rien face à ce qu'il lui demandait. D'abord parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse, ensuite parce qu'il ne leur en avait jamais parlé.

- Oui, commenta l'autre à l'adresse de ses compagnons, votre ami s'est vu proposé une promotion. Il l'a refusée alors qu'il savait parfaitement que cela n'arriverait pas de nouveau avant plusieurs années. À vous de juger si c'est stupide ou non de sa part.

L'agent avait fermé les yeux, tentant de se couper de son environnement pour trouver la réponse. Le noir l'aidait, mais il aurait préféré pouvoir couper le son. C'était une chose qui l'agaçait. Pourquoi pouvait-on fermer les yeux mais pas les oreilles ? Pourquoi pouvait-on se priver de la vue, si on le voulait, mais pas de l'ouïe ?

- L'heure tourne, agent DiNozzo, reprit-il. J'attends votre réponse.

Tony ouvrit les paupières, décidé.

- Non, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Vérité.

Le sig pointa le sol.

- Il vous arrive parfois d'avoir un regard plus qu'amer sur votre refus de l'époque, mais vous ne le regrettez pas.

Il se tourna vers Abby.

- Mademoiselle Sciuto, auriez-vous préféré la mort de l'agent Gibbs à celle de l'agent Todd il y a six ans ?

Ari. Ce fut la première chose à laquelle elle pensa sitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces mots. Puis vint le souvenir de l'annonce de la mort de Kate et ce qui s'en était ensuivi. Elle jeta un œil en coin à Gibbs, presque invisible avec Tony et Ducky qui les séparaient.

C'est vrai qu'elle lui avait reproché d'être vivant à une époque, mais seulement parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas la mort de son amie. La colère, c'était à cette étape du deuil qu'elle était lorsqu'elle avait eu ces pensées. Depuis, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses, à commencer par la mort d'Ari et l'arrivée de Ziva. Alors...

- Non, répondit-elle.

- Vérité.

Il parut réfléchir puis passa à Timothy.

- Agent McGee, pensez-vous être reconnu à votre juste valeur ?

S'il n'avait pas été si concentré à ne pas bouger, peut-être aurait-il eu un sursaut à l'entente de la question. Elle le surprenait. Ce n'était pas anormal. Au contraire, cela suivait la logique de l'homme, mais...

Il retint un soupir et ferma les yeux. Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça ?

Il ne voulait pas répondre. Parce qu'il connaissait la réponse et qu'il craignait son impact sur ses amis. Pourtant, il la leur devait, qu'importent les conséquences.

- Non, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

- Vérité.

Il marqua un temps puis changea de cible.

- Agent Gibbs, si vous reveniez en arrière, agiriez-vous de même avec Pedro Hernandez ?

Jethro maudit mille fois le sadique qui lui faisait face son arme à la main. Il avait parlé de secrets qu'il cachait, mais semblait surtout déterminé à lui rendre la vie invivable avant cela.

- Lequel d'entre eux ne sait pas que vous avez tué de sang froid l'assassin de votre femme et de votre fille ?

La nouvelle question n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle était seulement là pour détromper son raisonnement. Il avait apparemment l'air de toujours savoir ce qu'il pensait. C'était aussi déstabilisant qu'irritant.

- Allez Jethro, dîtes-moi si vous referiez ou non la même chose si vous aviez de nouveau le choix ?

- Oui, dit-il.

Il soupira.

- Vérité. Vous tueriez Hernandez si c'était à refaire. Je trouve cela fort dommage au vu des ennuis que cela vous a apporté avec ses enfants.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Dommage pour les Reynosa.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ziva et enchaîna.

- Agent David, pensez vous avoir perdu la confiance de vos amis suite à cette première manche ?

Elle trouvait sa façon de changer de sujet aussi rapidement très déstabilisante. C'était sans doute le but et cela ne l'aidait pas.

La révélation faite un peu plus tôt l'avait plongée dans le désarroi le plus total. Ils savaient à présent qu'elle avait tué son frère pour sauver Gibbs. Ils connaissaient toute l'histoire. Cela la terrifiait.

- On peine à répondre, on dirait, ricana-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Non, répondit-elle avec hargne.

Il eut une grimace.

- Vérité.

La réponse de la jeune femme ne l'avait pas satisfait. Il pensait qu'elle mentirait. Elle s'en félicita et reprit le dessus.

Il se plaça face à Ducky.

- Docteur Mallard, aimeriez-vous avoir eu une femme et des enfants plutôt que de connaître vos compagnons ici présents ?

La lueur malsaine dans ses yeux et le ton doucereux de sa voix indiquèrent au légiste son ressentiment. Il aimait les mensonges. Il en appréciait certains, les pires, et se délectaient de leurs impacts. Il croyait que Ziva ou même Abby mentiraient. Il avait été déçu de constater leurs réponses et avait continué le Jeu pour ne pas y penser. S'ils voulaient le déstabiliser, ils devaient répondre juste à chaque fois. Mais surtout, ils devaient lui laisser croire, avant de donner leur réponse, qu'il n'arrivait pas à la trouver.

Bien qu'il ait envie de sourire à cette découverte, il s'en abstint. Il avait un moyen de pression sur ce fou à présent. Il ne devrait s'en servir qu'à bon escient. Pour l'instant, il lui suffisait de se mordre la lèvre, de jeter un coup d'œil en coin à chacun de ses camarades, de fermer les yeux et de murmurer :

- Oui.

Le silence fut plus long que les autres fois. Il se crispa, en proie au doute de la fiabilité de son raisonnement. Puis :

- Vérité, lâcha l'homme amer.

Il rouvrit les yeux en dissimulant la joie que lui procurait son succès. Il avait percé le secret du Jeu. Plus jamais il ne serait à la merci de ce cinglé.

- La deuxième manche est terminée, déclara l'autre en tentant de cacher son mécontentement. Félicitations, il n'y a eu aucun menteur cette fois.

Il passa son regard sur chacun d'eux, laissant entrevoir un peu de sa folie.

- Profitez-en, cela ne durera pas. Les questions qui vous attendent donneront forcément des menteurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Maintenant<strong>

- Abby, susurre-t-il à son oreille, croyez-vous pouvoir regarder vos amis en face une fois que vous serez sortis d'ici ?

Tremblante, les mains apposées sur les blessures faîtes par les balles, la jeune femme est prête à s'effondrer. Elle a peur, elle a mal et elle a froid. Elle veut simplement que cela s'arrête.

- Allez, demande-t-il en passant le canon du sig sur sa joue, c'est la dernière question. Répondez-moi.

Elle garde les yeux obstinément clos d'où s'échappent quelques larmes.

- Non, souffle-t-elle.

Le canon passe de nouveau sur sa joue.

- Eh bien voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile.

Il fait un pas en arrière.

- Vérité, sourit-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? <strong>**Vous me suivez toujours ?**


	7. Et de quatre

**Je vous annonce solennellement qu'aimer ce Jeu ne veut pas dire que nous sommes dingues.**

**Tout dépend si vous considérez qu'être sadique ou être atteints de l'AIPM signifie être fou. ****Et nous ne le sommes absolument pas, n'est-ce-pas ?**

.

**Mici pour vos coms !**

**Az :** Alors, t'y retrouves-tu maintenant ? ... **Dilinzzo : **Je dirai plutôt que tu es normale. ... **PBG : ***sifflote* Dans quel état sont-ils ? Eh bien, Gibbs et Tim n'ont rien et Ducky, juste une petite balle de rien du tout dans le bras. Comment ça c'est dit dans l'histoire ? Ce sont les autres qui t'intéressent ? Au présent ? Dommage, tout ce chapitre est un flashback. ... **coco : **Bienvenue alors ! ... **Bones : **Ah c'est donc ça ! L'impatience est signe d'être atteint d'une certaine maladie dont les patients se retrouvent souvent à Bethesda... ... **Altante : ***soupire de soulagement* Ouf, t'es toujours là. ... **diab :** Comment ça arrêter ? *pense soudainement à quelque chose de vital* T'es là ! *saute de joie* Même pas peur de tes pingouins d'abord ! ... **WJ : **Et si ce chapitre est encore plus vilain, tu vas aimer aussi ? ... **lili :** Alors ce chapitre devrait te plaire ! En parlant de question dure, tu sais à quel point elles sont dures à trouver ? ... **pokilo : **Comment il sait tout ça ? Mais c'est dit, il les a espionnés ! ... **Tay : **Tu es sûre de ne pas comprendre pourquoi ? Tu as lu AIPM ? Vu ce que tu dis sur la promotion, tu n'as pas encore vu toute la saison 8. Effectivement, finir à Bethesda serait trèèès dramatique. *sourire angélique* Sinon, et cette thèse ?

**Je vous laisse avec la nouvelle manche. En espérant que les questions vous plairont et que vous n'aurez pas de crises d'AIPM (surtout la partie pulsions meurtrières).**

**Rappel : **

**- Avant + histoire au passé = flashback**

**- Maintenant + histoire au présent = ce qu'il se passe en ce moment**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 - Et de quatre<strong>

.

**Avant**

La troisième manche débutait. L'autre était décidé à les déstabiliser. Il voulait des mensonges.

- Gibbs, débuta-t-il, avez-vous déjà dissimulé des preuves lors d'une affaire ?

Encore une fois, Jethro maudit l'homme qui le pointait de son arme. S'il avait eu des doutes jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait plus. Il avait des secrets et il aller devoir les révéler. Cependant, il ne lui laisserait pas le plaisir de s'en amuser.

- Oui, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte.

Il vit l'autre froncer les sourcils.

- Vérité, lâcha-t-il apparemment vexé qu'il ait bien répondu.

Il regarda les personnes à côté de lui.

- Votre cher patron, leur dit-il, a menti. C'était une affaire de don d'organes il me semble.

Il sourit.

- C'est par ses mensonges que vous avez été de nouveau publiée, mademoiselle Sciuto. Vous aviez donc raison de trouver cette affaire incroyable, docteur Mallard. L'explication alambiquée trouvée était fausse.

Il lui jeta une œillade victorieuse. Le chef d'équipe resta neutre. Hors de question d'entrer dans son petit jeu, le grand lui suffisait amplement.

- Docteur, continua l'autre, si Ari Aswari n'était pas passé du mauvais côté, pensez-vous qu'il aurait pu devenir votre assistant à la place de Gerald Jackson ou de Jimmy Palmer ? Je veux dire, après la prise d'otage dont vous avez été victime.

La question était difficile. Il ne savait que répondre. Leur ravisseur s'en rendit compte et n'en fut que plus heureux.

Ducky fixa son regard sur le canon de l'arme en face de lui. Les souvenirs de cette journée où Caitlin était encore vivante lui revinrent en tête comme si cela venait juste de se produire. Les paroles échangées ce jour-là parvenaient à ses oreilles. Le bruit du coup de feu ayant blessé son assistant le fit tressaillir. Il rouvrit les yeux.

- Oui.

La surprise se peint sur les traits de son ravisseur.

- Vérité, balbutia-t-il un instant désarçonné par cette réponse.

Il secoua la tête vivement.

- Vous êtes très fort, Ducky !

Il pointa la blessure de son bras.

- Je suppose que vous avez une motivation suffisante pour ne pas mentir.

Il changea de cible.

- Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde à mon avis.

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres.

- Abby, retirez-vous un sentiment de supériorité sur vos compagnons de part vos capacités ?

Elle le regarda interloquée.

- Vous m'avez parfaitement compris.

Elle pâlit.

- Allez, Abs, ce n'est pas si difficile comme question ! Vous sentez-vous supérieur à eux ? C'est oui ou c'est non.

- Non.

Son regard se fit perçant. Tout sourire disparut de ses lèvres, mais il jubilait intérieurement.

- Mensonge.

Il tira. Tony étendit aussitôt son bras blessé vers la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de reculer sous l'impact. Elle était trop choquée pour émettre un seul son et il ne put que s'en féliciter.

- On dirait que vous n'avez pas envie de mourir, agent DiNozzo.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard assassin. Abby serrait son bras blessé contre sa poitrine, tétanisée.

- Je peux comprendre.

Il les dénigra totalement pour changer de joueur.

- Agent McGee, à nous maintenant. Regrettez-vous ne pas avoir appris vous-même à vos amis votre métier d'auteur ?

Timothy ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir.

- Non, répondit-il.

L'homme frémit.

- Vérité.

Il était contrarié. Cependant, le nouveau menteur l'avait assez satisfait pour qu'il ne fasse pas plus de cas de sa réponse. L'informaticien comprit qu'il était le joueur qu'il aimait le moins. Il n'avait rien à cacher et était trop honnête pour mentir. Il n'avait donc aucun intérêt pour lui. Cela pourrait peut-être lui servir plus tard.

- Ziva, poursuivait-il, seriez-vous capable de torturer un suspect, pour ne pas dire un coupable, afin d'obtenir des preuves lors d'une affaire ?

Elle le regarda ahuri.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mensonge.

De nouveau, il tira avant de commenter sa réponse.

- Vous auriez dû prendre le temps de réfléchir, mademoiselle. En tant qu'ancien officier du Mossad, vous en êtes toujours capable. Il est vrai que je ne vous ai pas demandé si vous le feriez, mais la réponse aurait été la même. Imaginez un instant que la seule façon de sauver un de vos amis soit des aveux. Jusqu'où iriez-vous pour les obtenir ?

Il laissa passer un temps.

- Je pense que cela se passe de commentaire.

Il se tourna vers Tony.

- Vous êtes le dernier joueur cette fois. Après ce qu'il vient de se produire, je vous suggère d'être honnête pour votre propre bien.

Il marqua une pause.

- Avez-vous eu peur de mourir lorsque vous avez eu la peste ?

L'agent fronça les sourcils. La question était simple, trop simple. Il chercha le piège sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Sa satisfaction visible qu'il y ait eu des mensonges lui fit comprendre la difficulté de la question. Il n'y en avait pas. Simplement, il en verrait après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le Jeu était psychologique. Là était toute la difficulté. Ce n'était pas les questions le problème, mais la façon que chacun d'eux avait de les aborder.

- Alors agent DiNozzo, quelle est votre réponse ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il.

L'autre ne sembla pas étonné outre mesure.

- Vérité.

Il sourit.

- Fin de la troisième manche et deux menteurs de plus, ce qui porte le total à quatre. Je m'en doutais, vous êtes les meilleurs joueurs que j'ai jamais eus !

Il éclata de rire.

- La quatrième manche risque d'être intéressante !

Il les regarda tout à tour, puis reprit plus sérieusement, sans cesser de sourire.

- Nous allons parler de vos familles.

* * *

><p><strong>Suite dès que le chapitre est fini et si vous le voulez. <strong>**Sinon, un 'ti avis sur celui que vous venez de lire ?**


	8. Les parents

**Hé ! Salut le monde !**

**Il s'est fait attendre ce chapitre, je le sais. Mais il est là maintenant. C'est l'essentiel, je crois.**

**Mille merci pour vos coms en tout cas !**

**pokilo : **Ne t'inquiète pas pour Abby, elle tient le choc. Et puis c'est qu'une balle de rien du tout. Ou pas... ... **Bones :** Du génie, à ce point là ? Tu sais que maintenant je ne peux pas me sortir cette musique de la tête ? Merci ! ... **Dilinzzo :** J'aime ces raisonnements ! Le méchant n'est pas fou. Il est normal avec un raisonnement normal mais faussé qui donne son anormalité. On peut parler d'originalité, mais le sadisme dont il fait preuve se doit de nuancer ce terme. Est-il normal ou anormal ? Tout dépend de la définition que l'on donne à ces mots et de quel côté on se place. La folie, qu'est-ce ? *sourit* Nous pouvons en dire la même chose ! C'est fou comme c'est reposant les reviews, on se croirait en cours de philo. ... **WJ :** *Fait un immense sourire* Je sens que nous allons très bien nous entendre. ... **coco :** En même temps, avec la peste, c'était prévisible. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit dit chouette, je l'ai ! Ou après pour frimer, ça il en est capable. ... **Az :** Donc c'est bon, tu t'y retrouves ? Cool ! Je n'ai pas dit combien il restait de chapitres. En fait je n'en sais rien. Je serais bien tenté de dire que cette fic se terminera sous peu mais, me connaissant, elle devriendrait alors aussitôt très longue. Alors je ne peux pas donner de réponse. ... **Atlante :** *tend un sandwich* Pour que tu n'es plus faim. Je t'en donnerai un autre à la fin. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux. ... **lili :** Abby est trop gentille pour dire oui ou pas assez honnête pour l'avouer. On peut voir ça sous plusieurs points de vue. Les questions sur les familles, les voilà, en espérant qu'elles plaisent. Sinon, la crise est passée ? ... **Shallia :** Tu n'attends que ça ? Rien de particulier ? ... **diab :** Le nom, personne ne le sait. Donc range tes pingouins pour l'instant. Ferme à clé et jette-la ! Tu pourrais avoir envie de les lâcher prochainement... ... **PBG :** Et moi, j'aime que tu aimes !

Et merci à **Lune Mordoree**, **Draudil**, **Quabelle** et tous les autres de me suivre. J'attends un petit com de votre part pour savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. Parce que si vous la suivez, il y a bien une raison !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 - Les parents<strong>

.

**Maintenant**

Il ne reste plus que deux joueurs, Tony et Ziva. Les autres sont libres ou presque. L'homme s'approche de l'israélienne.

- Puisque votre compagnon a commencé le Jeu, dit-il, il le finira. La nouvelle question est donc pour vous.

Il regarde attentivement chacune de ses blessures d'où s'échappent de fins filets de sang.

- Mentirez-vous à vos amis à l'avenir ?

* * *

><p><strong>Avant<strong>

Leurs familles. C'était là un sujet bien vaste, sans doute un peu trop. Une manche ne suffirait pas à faire le tour du sujet. Chacun d'eux le comprit, cela ne les rassura pas.

- Gibbs, attaqua l'autre, regrettez-vous vous être détourné de votre père après la mort de votre femme et votre fille ?

Jethro le put s'empêcher de le regarder avec haine. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien, mais il avait au moins le sentiment de pouvoir réagir à ses provocations.

- Oui, siffla-t-il.

Ce simple mot portait avec lui tout le ressentiment de l'agent pour son vis à vis. L'homme fut satisfait des réactions suscitées.

- Vérité, dit-il joyeusement.

Il changea de joueur sans avoir omis au passage d'afficher un air supérieur au chef d'équipe.

- Ducky, dit-il ensuite, avez-vous agi au mieux en ne disant rien à propos de la mort de votre mère ?

- Non.

La satisfaction du tortionnaire disparu instantanément. Le docteur se félicita d'avoir découvert son fonctionnement. Il savait quand et comment le déstabiliser. Dans le cas présent, c'était retour à l'envoyeur.

- Vérité, lâcha celui-ci stupéfait.

Il ne pensait pas que la réponse fuserait. Lui faire perdre ses moyens était dangereux, mais nécessaire. Son sentiment de supériorité évaporé, les questions seraient plus faciles que lors de la manche précédente.

Un des domaines qu'il maîtrise est la psychologie. Avec l'homme en face de lui, il n'allait pas se priver de l'utiliser, surtout s'il pouvait éviter à ses amis de mauvaises réponses et leurs tristes conséquences.

- Abby, décida l'autre en changeant de cible, parée pour le jeu ?

La gothique serrait toujours son bras contre elle, la blessure enrubannée par ce qui avait été son bâillon. Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour découvrir qu'il attendait une réponse.

- Non, avoua-t-elle.

- Dommage, vous allez devoir répondre quand même.

Il sourit.

- Si vous pouviez ramener un de vos parents à la vie, seriez-vous capable de choisir lequel ?

Elle le regarda estomaquée.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas possible, admit-il, mais je vous le demande quand même.

Elle ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, en proie à l'incertitude la plus totale. Un peu plus loin, Ducky se félicitait de sa précédente réponse. S'il n'avait pas agi comme il l'avait fait, la question aurait été formulée tout autrement et elle n'aurait pas su répondre. Il se doutait bien qu'elle hésitait en ce moment même, mais ce n'était pas à cause d'une réponse difficile à trouver. Le problème qui se posait était la nature de la question : ramener d'outre tombe ses parents.

- Alors ? reprit l'autre après un long silence.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Il soupira.

- Vérité. Vous arriveriez à choisir.

Il se tourna vers Timothy.

- Agent McGee, dîtes-nous, votre père vous a-t-il renié après votre entrée au NCIS ?

Nouveau regard incrédule.

- Certes, le mot renier est un peu fort. Je pense cependant que l'idée est là. Non ?

Moue affligée de sa part. Sourire.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Alors ?

Cette fois, l'informaticien mit du temps à répondre. Plus qu'ouvrir les yeux sur un fait, il devait en faire part à ses amis. Il comprit alors ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir à chaque question.

- Oui, ragea-t-il en fixant l'autre droit dans les yeux.

- Vérité, se ravit l'autre. Votre cher Papa n'a que très moyennement apprécié votre entrée au NCIS.

Il se sentait victorieux face à la réaction de l'agent. Revigoré, il choisit un nouveau joueur.

- Ziva, questionna-t-il, aimez-vous votre père ?

Une main serrée sur son bras droit, la jeune femme avisa avec surprise le canon pointée vers elle. Ce qu'elle avait pensé être un rêve était la réalité. Il venait bien de lui poser cette question.

Ses yeux sombres naviguèrent entre le sig et le visage de l'homme. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis répondit.

- Oui.

- Vérité.

Il s'attendait à cette réponse après une question qu'il jugeait simple. Il passa donc au dernier participant sans faire de commentaire.

- Tony, si vous pouviez revenir en arrière, agiriez-vous différemment avec votre père ?

- Oui.

De nouveau, l'homme fut déstabilisé. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse si rapide.

- Vérité, hoqueta-t-il.

Il se reprit bien vite.

- Manche quatre terminée, aucun menteur. Cela ne durera pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Maintenant<strong>

Elle le regarde, hésite. Cette question est sans aucun doute possible la plus difficile de toute. Mentira-t-elle ? Oui ou non ?

Ses yeux s'égarent sur Tim, près d'elle. Leurs regards se croisent. Il lui sourit. C'est ce dont elle a besoin.

- Oui, annonce-t-elle en reportant son attention sur l'homme qui la tient en joue.

Il ne répond pas. À la place, il retire la sécurité puis...

* * *

><p><strong>Heu... pas taper ?<strong>


	9. L'un et l'autre

**La suite s'est faite attendre, je sais. Enfin je pense que vous vous doutez pourquoi. *****relit les reviews* ****Heu... pourquoi une grande partie d'entre vous à des envies de meurtres ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mis un des agents en danger ! *****sifflote* **

**Sinon, vous savez que je les adore ces coms ? Si, si, si, je vous assure ! Sans eux, cette suite n'existerait pas !**

**diab :** Quel dommage de les avoir enfermer... *fait un immense sourire* Dis à Albert qu'il saura si il a à appuyer dans ce chapitre. ... **coco :** Et oui, Tony est le dernier. Ce n'est pas comme si ça t'inquiétais, hein ! ... **WJ :** Tu vas le voir, patience ! ... **grey :** En même temps, c'est un peu le principe des fanfictions le "ça n'arrivera jamais dans la série" ! Ravie que tu suives cette histoire en tout cas ! ... **Bones :** Pas de copier/coller ? Vraiment ? *a des doutes* Je préfère le nut' au beurre de cacahuète, mais tu peux m'en envoyer autant que tu veux ! ... **Alco :** Tu stresses ou tu fais une crise d'AIPM ? Parce que c'est trèèès ressemblant. ... **lili :** Nan, vous n'en êtes pas. *espère sans trop y croire* Tu te mets aux équations type TBC, toi aussi ? J'aime Senior et j'en suis fière. *veut revoir le 910* Fais attention, l'AIPM n'est pas loin. ... **Dil' :** Bonne question ! Et si je te dis que tu ne le sauras pas avant un moment, tu m'en veux ? ... **mwa :** Ben, non, ça n'aura pas été avant 8h, mais c'est lundi, hein ! ... **Dororo :** Je sais que je l'avais expliqué en review à quelqu'un, mais... bref, si Palmer n'est pas là, c'est que je le voyais mal dans le Jeu. Sadique ce jeu ? Naaan ! ... **PBG :** Ma fan adorée ! Je n'aime pas le café, tu sais. Je préfère le thé, comme deux acteurs d'une certaine série dont je ne citerai pas les noms... Tony à l'agonie ? Eh bien, comme ce mot signifie en train de mourir, je crois que je peux répondre oui. Va-t-il mourir ? Là, je ne dirai rien. Pour McGee, effectivement il y a un spoiler. -_-' j'ai oublié que ça se passe dans la saison 9. Je n'aurais pas dû le mettre. Enfin... Senior, je crois que ça va devenir un de mes chouchous. 910 power ! Cet épisode remet à leur place les relations pères/fils entre les DiNozzo et Gibbs. Dès que tu l'as vu, tu me le dis, hein ! Pour les questions des zamours, je crois que ce sera des bonus. C'est plus sûr si je ne veux pas partir sur le Tiva et le McAbby alors que j'ai dit ne pas en mettre plus que ça dans l'histoire. Et puis pour EJ et Ray, je ne peux pas. J'ai précisé au début ne pas prendre en compte les épisodes non diffusés en France (the truc que j'ai zappé avec Tim), raison pour laquelle j'ai abordé la question Rota de cette manière.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 - L'un et l'autre<strong>

.

**Avant**

- Comme vous avez dû vous en douter, le sujet famille est bien plus étendu que ce dont nous avons parlé jusque là. Je ne pense pas que passer des heures dessus ait un quelconque intérêt.

Il les regarda tout à tour sans se départir de son horrible sourire.

- En revanche, il serait fascinant de savoir ce que chacun pense de l'autre. Par exemple...

Il chercha son nouveau cobaye.

- Jethro, choisit-il, à votre avis, Tony sait-il réellement ce que vous pensez de lui ?

La question était simple, très simple, facile même. La réponse en revanche...

- Oui, approuva l'homme, vous le considérez d'une façon précise et évidente pour vous. Cependant, vous ne lui avez jamais dit. L'a-t-il deviné ? À votre avis ?

- Non.

- Vérité. Il l'ignore. Peut-être a-t-il des doutes, mais des certitudes, non. Ce n'est pas comme ces charmantes créatures.

Il désigna Abby puis Ziva.

- Elles, elles savent que vous les considérez comme vos filles.

Il pointa Ducky.

- Y a-t-il une personne ici que vous n'auriez pas souhaité avoir dans votre famille ?

- Non, assura le légiste.

- Vérité, grogna l'autre.

Le docteur commençait à l'agacer à répondre juste et rapidement.

- Tim, poursuivit-il, diriez-vous de vos collègues qu'ils sont votre famille ?

Cette fois, la réponse se fit attendre. Il s'en réjouit alors que l'informaticien peinait à la trouver. Il avait joué sur les mots. La difficulté résidait dans la compréhension de la question. C'était la seule manière de pousser l'agent à l'erreur. Il l'avait bien compris.

- Non, réfuta Tim en faisant disparaître son sourire.

- Vérité.

Il le regarda agacé. Que les deux autres répondent bien allaient encore, mais lui aussi, non. Trois fois de suite, c'était intolérable.

- Ziva, siffla-t-il, auriez-vous préféré avoir Timothy pour frère à la place d'Ari ?

Elle le regarda sans en revenir. Ce qu'il lui demandait était...

- Je n'ai pas la patience des manches précédentes, continua-t-il, alors répondez-moi !

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- J'attends Ziva !

- Non, finit-elle par répondre.

- Mensonge.

Le coup partit sans qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. La balle traversa son bras gauche à toute vitesse pour se ficher dans le mur derrière elle. Elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux.

- Soyez honnête, vous préfèreriez cent fois avoir eu votre ami comme frère plutôt que ce meurtrier qu'est Ari.

Ses paroles étaient discutables, mais c'était lui qui tenait le flingue. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait donc les démentir.

- Abby, continua-t-il, la mort de vos parents et de la famille de Gibbs a permis à votre relation d'être ce qu'elle est actuellement. Pensez-vous qu'elle aurait été la même si il n'y avait pas eu ces décès ?

Terrible, la question était terrible. Si ses parents étaient vivants, si Shannon et Kelly aussi, qu'en seraient-ils d'eux ?

- Non, dit-elle.

- Vérité.

Il changea de cible.

- Tony, pensez-vous être digne de faire partie de cette famille du NCIS ?

L'agent fronça les sourcils, cherchant le piège dans sa phrase. Il était certain de son existence, mais n'arrivait pas à le trouver. La question dans son intégralité pouvait l'être, ce qui ne l'aidait pas.

- Oui, finit-il par répondre.

- Mensonge.

Cette fois, la balle ne fut pas pour son bras mais pour son épaule gauche. L'impact faillit lui faire dépasser les cinq centimètres fatal, mais il parvint à rester assez immobile pour ne pas les franchir.

- J'ai dit « pensez-vous être digne », pas « êtes-vous digne », railla l'autre. Or, vous l'êtes puisque vous en faîtes partie. Cependant, vous ne vous jugez pas à la hauteur. Nous le savons tous les deux.

Il fit un signe de la tête vers Ziva.

- Je suis un gentleman, je n'ai pas visé le même endroit pour elle que pour vous.

Il pointa son épaule sur laquelle le jeune homme avait apposée sa main dans le but d'endiguer le flux de sang.

- Vous avez plus de chance de mourir de vos blessures qu'elle.

C'était ça qu'il appelait être gentleman.

- Manche cinq terminée, nous avons deux menteurs cette fois.

Il sourit.

- Les affaires reprennent !

* * *

><p><strong>Maintenant<strong>

- Vérité, lâche-t-il en changeant son arme de joueur.

Un fin sourire étire ses lèvres.

- Tony, il ne reste plus que vous. Prenez garde, si vous répondez mal, vous mourrez et eux aussi.

Il rit.

- Ne faîtes pas cette tête ! Bien sûr qu'ils sont libres et que je ne vais pas les tuer ! Je n'ai jamais menti à ce sujet !

Son regard se fait perçant.

- Mais, voyez-vous, si ils ne vous empêchent pas de vous effondrer suite à la balle fatale du mensonge, la marge sera dépassée et...

Il indique le mur et les rayons rouge qui en émanent.

- …ils s'actionneront.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite dès qu'elle est écrite et si vous la voulez ! <strong>**Sinon, rassurés pour Ziva ? ****Et ce chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ?**


	10. Il vous suffit d'attendre

**Cette fic a passé les 100 reviews, merci à vous !**

**La plupart d'entre vous réclame la question de Tony. Vous l'aurez dans de chapitre ! Avant cela :**

**Atlante :** Enfin quelqu'un qui pose la question ! Eh bien, une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre !

**Bones : ***regarde par la fenêtre* Il fait le même temps chez moi, même si plusieurs centaines de kilomètres nous sépare. C'est cool internet ! Suspensante, heu... non, connais pas. ... **coco : **On va dire que la fin de ce chapitre ne te posera pas problème comme le précédent, hein ? ... **Dororo : **Je ne pense pas qu'on voit le Tibbs de la même manière. Moi c'est père/fils, je ne supporte pas le slash, mais tu peux en voir si tu veux. ... **WJ : **Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais d'abord ? ... **lili : **Intermessage : ce n'est pas inadmissible. C'est le Jeu. Je t'envoie plein d'ondes Tibbs de mon nuage. ... **PBG :** La balle est un problème ? Rappelle-moi de quel club tu fais partie ? ... **pokilo :** Crise d'AIPM ? Comment ça ? *s'insurge* Hé, il ne devait pas en donner le chapitre d'avant ! ... **cdidoune :** Je le pense aussi. ... **Dil' :** Non, tu ne m'ennuies pas avec ces questions ! Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais au NCISMarket ? ... **Lia : **Donc, tu n'as pas vu les autres horreurs du chapitre ? Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Bienvenue ! ... **Furieuse : **Exact ! Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Juste pour savoir, es-tu touchée par l'AIPM ? Parce que ça expliquerait certaines choses, le "Argh" notamment. ... **Lune :** Bienvenue alors ! Quand tu dis "on", tu entends qui ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

**Encore merci à vous !**

**Ce chapitre manque de relecture, je l'avoue. Normalement, vous ne ferez pas de crise d'AIPM cette fois. Enfin, de là à dire que vous serez ravis de la fin...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 - Il vous suffit d'attendre<strong>

_._

**Maintenant**

L'homme et l'agent se fixent en silence.

- Vous portez une grande responsabilité sur les épaules, reprend le ravisseur.

Il désigne les cinq autres joueurs.

- Il serait dont mieux de votre part que vous répondiez bien à la toute dernière question du Jeu, la vôtre.

Il laisse filer quelques secondes, puis :

- Regrettez-vous d'avoir menti ?

* * *

><p><strong>Avant<strong>

Il les regardait, amusé. Il avait l'air de celui qui sait à l'avance ce qu'il va se passer, un brin de suffisance en plus.

- Je ne vous ai pas dit combien il y a de manches, n'est-ce-pas ?

La question était purement rhétorique, une fois encore.

- Eh bien, le Jeu en compte sept. Il en reste donc deux, dont une consacrée à un bilan général. C'est vrai que sept c'est peu, mais je sais par expérience qu'en faire plus diminue considérablement le nombre de joueurs, ce qui ne m'intéresse pas.

Ils comprenaient parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Alors reprenons.

Il arma son arme et la leva vers un des agents.

- Cher Timothy, acceptez-vous de répondre à la question de cette nouvelle manche ?

Il attendait une réponse, il devait la lui donner.

- Oui.

- Formidable !

L'annonce le réjouissait. Il aurait répondu « non » que cela n'aurait rien changé pourtant.

- Méritez-vous de diriger votre propre équipe ?

C'était une question tordue, encore. L'informaticien avait compris plus tôt dans le Jeu que c'était son moyen pour le faire mentir. Déstabiliser pour mieux tirer, tel était son crédo.

Diriger sa propre équipe ? Il aurait menti à dire qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Bien sûr que ça lui plairait, mais un jour, pas pour l'instant. À l'heure actuelle, il ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer ce rôle.

Le méritait-il ? Là était le problème. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Maintenant qu'il était obligé d'y penser...

- Oui, répondit-il.

L'homme abaissa son arme.

- Vérité, dit-il.

Il le regarda intensément, sourit.

- Les joueurs comme vous sont rares. Cela change et c'est agréable. Un honnête homme est précieux.

Il releva le Sig et le pointa sur la jeune femme à ses côtés.

- Ziva, à vous.

Il prit le temps de la détailler, elle fit de même. Chacun cherchait à décrypter l'être qui lui faisait face. Leurs regards finirent par se rencontrer.

- Êtes-vous américaine ? demanda-t-il.

La surprise, comme chaque fois, était l'impact de la question sur elle.

- Comprendre cette demande est simple. Et trouver la réponse ?

Cette fois, elle avait vraiment envie de le descendre, plus qu'avant. Oui, elle était américaine, si on parlait du point de vue légal. Sa question ne s'attachait pas à ce seul point, mais également à ce qu'elle en pensait. Se considérait-elle de cette manière ? Là était vraiment la question.

- Quand je dis américaine, précisa-t-il, je parle des États-Unis d'Amérique, pas du continent. J'espère que vous l'aviez compris.

Ben voyons, elle devait être stupide aussi ! Il avait d'autres réflexionsde ce genre à faire ou elle pouvait chercher sa réponse ?

- Vous avez tout le temps que vous voulez, mais je conseille de vous dépêcher.

Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de silence.

Il regarda d'un air entendu les différents menteurs. Comme si elle pouvait oublier qu'elle était blessée.

- Oui, déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire.

- Vérité.

Il l'observait d'un air étonné.

- Je suppose que je dois vous féliciter. Je pensais sincèrement que vous mentiriez. J'avais tort.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Autant pour moi.

Il pointa Gibbs.

- Jethro, l'autre de nos honnêtes hommes. Allez-vous le rester ? Nous allons bientôt le savoir.

Il marqua un temps, ménageant le suspens comme il aimait le faire.

- Sacrifieriez-vous l'une des personnes présentes pour en sauver une autre, que se soit un proche comme eux ou un parfait inconnu ?

Dès qu'il aurait les mains libres, il lui ferait sa fête, il se le jurait.

- Vous connaissez la réponse, patron. Ne perdez pas de temps à imaginer toutes les façons possibles de me tuer. Cela ne servirait à rien.

Il lui sourit.

- Je vous expliquerai tout à l'heure pourquoi. Sinon, votre réponse ?

- Oui, grogna ledit patron.

- Vérité, vous n'hésiteriez pas, bien qu'il vous faille une excellente raison à cela.

Il changea de joueur.

- Abby, à nous. Que diriez-vous de parler de votre apparence ? Après tout, le reste est fait.

Il éloigna le col déboutonné de sa chemise blanche de sa peau.

- Je ne supporte pas que quelque chose m'enserre le cou. Je me demande comment vous faîtes pour supporter un collier à clou. Enfin... Diriez-vous de votre look gothique qu'il vous donne de l'importance ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésita.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle

Il soupira.

- Mensonge.

Il appuya sur la gâchette. Comme la fois précédente, Tony étendit son bras pour retenir sa compagne et éviter qu'elle ne franchisse la marge des cinq centimètres. La balle avait traversé son bras gauche, comme pour Ziva.

- Vous avez un vrai chevalier servant, commenta le tireur. Vous savez, je pensais vraiment qu'après votre mensonge de tout à l'heure, vous auriez répondu juste. J'ai l'impression que vous avez inversé les réponses à donner aux questions.

Il pointa Tony de son arme.

- Sieur DiNozzo, restons dans la chevalerie et ses valeurs qu'il est de notoriété commune que vous ne respectez guère. Vous n'êtes plus un Don Juan, mais nous allons parler de cette époque pas si lointaine où vous collectionniez les aventures d'un soir. Cela me permettra d'apporter une légère touche d'humour à ce Jeu.

L'agent doutait rire de la question qui allait suivre.

- Si vous saviez étant enfant que vous en arriveriez là, vous seriez-vous fait moine ?

* * *

><p><strong>Maintenant<strong>

- Avant que votre agent donne sa réponse, je crois que je vous dois une explication, Gibbs, sur le pourquoi il ne sert à rien d'imaginer comment me tuer. La raison en est simple, parce que je vais mourir.

Incrédulité des membres du NCIS. Il savoure son effet.

- Vous avez bien compris, je vais mourir. Une saleté dans mon corps m'a condamné. Il ne me reste plus que quelques semaines à vivre. Alors vous voyez, il suffit d'attendre si vous voulez me voir mourir.

* * *

><p><strong>Je prépare mon sac pour disparaître quelque part en antarctique ou ce chapitre n'était pas si désespérant que ça ?<strong>

**Je sais, avec le coup de moine, je suis totalement partie en vrille. On se refait pas.**

**Pour les réponses aux questions, ce sera des mots de trois lettres, avouez que ça vous aide !**


	11. Adieu

**Finalement, je ne suis pas partie en Antarctique. C'est les fêtes de fin d'année, vous comprenez ? Je ne peux pas partir ! D'ailleurs, vous avez l'air de mon avis en review et la question de Tony semble avoir fait son petit effet. ^_^**

**WJ : **Entendu, je reste ! ... **coco :** Il fait assez froid chez moi, je préfère rester. ... **Dororo :** Ok. C'est quoi cette question ? Ben, c'est une question ! ... **pokilo :** J'ai tout les droits ! Et tu peux toujours essayer de mettre tes menaces à exécution, il te faudra du temps avant de rejoindre mon nuage. Héhé ! ... **PBG :** Spéciale, c'est le mot ! Le présent, tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre, qui n'aura pas été posté si rapidement que ça. Tu fais partie de pas mal de clubs dis moi. Je les adore ! Surtout le dernier, celui sur Tony, même si ça n'a pas d'importance. N'est-ce-pas ? ... **lili** : Oui, je sais, ce serait du gâchis. *montre fièrement son badge « Tiva power ! »* Je connais Charmed, j'ai suivi la série. Cet épisode où il devient prêtre... déjà je trouvais ça moche. Mais ce qui m'a marqué dans cet épisode, c'est qu'il fait du cheval, il sait en faire. Et dans NCIS, Tony ne sait pas. Ça m'a bien fait rire ! ... **Diab :** Sincèrement, je sais pas où je vais chercher ce genre de chose. Heu... Albert va bien ? Dis lui que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de l'histoire, ça va le calmer, d'accord ? Et je n'ai jamais signé cette charte ! Par contre, il est fort possible que je fasse partie d'un club où le « tuage de Tony » est interdit. Un truc en trois lettres, tu vois de quoi je parle ? Parce que j'ai vraiment horreur du scrabble ! ... **Dil :** Oui, je connais (voir la réponse à lili). Moi aussi j'ai plein de fics à lire, retour de vacances oblige. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! ... **alea** : Tiens une nouvelle tête. Cool ! Dis, tu es sûr de faire une crise d'angoisse ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt une crise d'AIPM ? ... **pucinette :** Tu commences à lire que je poste et je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est presque la fin de l'histoire, donc niveau impatience et crise d'AIPM, ça devrait aller. Pas vrai ? ... **Merci pour vos reviews, vraiment. J'espère que vous me donnerez aussi vos avis pour cet avant dernier chapitre. Et oui, c'est bientôt la fin !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 - Adieu<strong>

_._

**Avant**

Effectivement, ça ne le faisait pas rire, mais l'autre se délectait de sa situation.

- Allez, dit-il en voyant sa tête, nous savons quelle est la réponse.

Tony attendit encore quelques secondes, en proie à la colère. Cette question était stupide et il s'en amusait. Si on ajoutait les balles présentes dans son corps et la douleur occasionnée, il était aisé de comprendre qu'il était difficile pour lui de garder son calme.

- Alors, reprit l'autre, l'auriez-vous fait ?

- Non, siffla-t-il.

- Vérité, dit-il joyeusement avant de se tourner vers Ducky.

C'était le dernier joueur de la manche.

- Duck, nous n'avons pas encore parlé de votre travail, je crois. Il est temps de le faire.

Il jeta un œil sur les autres avant de braquer son regard perçant sur lui et poser sa question.

- Si par malheur l'un d'eux venait à mourir et qu'une autopsie devait être pratiquée, seriez-vous capable de vous en charger ?

La pire de toute, c'était la pire de toutes les questions qu'il lui avait posé jusque là. Serait-il capable de refaire ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kate ou Jenny ? Les visages souriants des jeunes gens près de lui passèrent dans sa tête. Paupières closes, mâchoire serrée, il ne menait plus le Jeu comme il l'avait fait il y a peu.

Oui, il pourrait le faire. Le supporterait-il ? Rien n'était moins sûr. En serait-il capable ?

- Oui, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

- Vérité, dit l'autre, et cela se passe de commentaires.

Ducky rouvrit les yeux. Sa vue était brouillée par des larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Pourtant l'une d'elles s'échappa et dévala sa joue.

- Pauvre docteur, railla son vis à vis, on dirait que les nerfs lâchent.

Il abaissa son arme et rejoignit la chaise où il s'installa.

- Manche six terminée, dit-il en regardant son écran. Plus qu'une et tout sera fini. C'est dommage.

Il reporta son attention sur eux et sourit.

- Faisons donc de cette manche la plus belle de toute.

Il se releva.

- Ne bougez pas et tout ira bien. D'accord ?

Il eut un rire devant leurs regards meurtriers.

- Vous devriez vous voir, vraiment.

Il secoua la tête.

- Enfin, ça attendra. Il reste une manche avant cela, la septième, la dernière.

Il regarda l'arme dans ses mains.

- Cette fois, si vous mentez, le tir vous sera fatal. Alors ne me mentez pas !

Il les fusilla du regard.

- Et ne parlez que lorsque vous y êtes autorisés. J'ai déjà eu affaire plusieurs fois à des joueurs qui arrêtaient de respecter les règles lors du dernier tour, hélas pour eux.

Ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps, la droite serrée sur le Sig.

- Tout est clair pour tout le monde ?

Il sourit face à leur silence.

- Quelle obéissance !

* * *

><p><strong>Maintenant<strong>

- Alors, Jethro, pas trop déçu de savoir que je vais mourir ?

L'agent lui décoche un regard noir qui ne fait qu'agrandir son sourire.

- C'est ce que je pensais.

Il se tourne vers Tony.

- Alors, votre réponse ? Regrettez-vous d'avoir menti ?

- Non.

L'homme le regarde étonné.

- Tiens donc, c'est ça votre réponse.

Arme pointée sur son cœur, la sécurité retirée, il est prêt à appuyer sur la détente.

- Vos amis pensent que vous avez menti et que je vais tirer. À votre avis, ont-ils raison ?

Le jeune homme garde les lèvres closes.

- Bon garçon, se moque l'autre.

Il regarde les autres.

- Il n'a pas oublié les règles et il n'a pas menti.

Il abaisse son arme.

- Vérité. Vous êtes libre.

Le soulagement des joueurs est perceptible.

- Le Jeu est terminé, continue l'autre en remettant la sécurité. Nous aurons donc eu quatre menteurs sur six. Je me demande comment vous vivrez après ça.

Il hausse les épaules.

- Mais ça ne me regarde pas.

Il rejoint la table et y dépose l'arme. Il plonge ensuite sa main dans la poche de sa veste pour en retirer un portable.

- C'est le vôtre, Gibbs, dit-il.

Il cherche le répertoire, appelle la personne cherchée.

- Vance ? répond-on après deux sonneries.

- Directeur, salue-t-il.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Celui qui sait où sont vos agents.

- Mes...

- Je vous conseille de localiser ce téléphone pour les retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Au revoir Leon.

Il raccroche et envoie le cellulaire rejoindre le Sig. Il pianote ensuite quelques instants sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

- Voilà, reprend-il en revenant se placer face à eux, c'est fini. J'ai déconnecté les micros, vous pouvez parler autant que vous le voulez. Les armes face à vous sont toujours actives, comme la marge de cinq centimètres. En revanche, si l'une d'entre elle est actionnée, elle ne déclenchera pas les autres, plus maintenant. Vos collègues ne devraient pas tarder. Il leur suffira d'appuyer sur entrée pour que vous soyez définitivement libres. Vous n'avez donc qu'à tenir jusque là.

Il passe son regard sur chacun des visages.

- Je sais que vous me haïssez, que cette nuit ne s'effacera jamais de votre mémoire. Je compte là-dessus d'ailleurs. C'est grâce à cela que vous deviendrez des personnes meilleures. Je l'espère.

Il marque un temps.

- Oh, n'allez pas croire que je me pose en super héros ou un être de ce genre. Je suis un type fou pour faire ça, on me l'a déjà dit. Je ne suis pas un tueur en série dans la mesure où vous êtes tous en vie. Ce que j'ai fait, vous en chercherez longtemps la raison. Je ne suis pas certain de la connaître moi-même, alors bonne chance pour ça.

Il recule de quelques pas.

- Je ne recommencerai pas. Je vais me contenter de vivre les dernières semaines qu'il me reste. Je ne sais pas encore comment, je verrai. Soyez sûrs que vous serez les premiers informés de ma mort, les joueurs des précédentes parties le seront ensuite.

La porte de la pièce se trouve sur le mur face à eux, dans l'angle du côté d'Abby. Il la rejoint, l'ouvre.

- Vous avez été des joueurs merveilleux. J'aurai terminé en beauté avant le game over.

Il a un soupir désabusé.

- C'est vrai que je ne pensais pas qu'il me concernerait. Enfin...

Il les regarde tous une dernière fois.

- N'oubliez jamais que la vérité est tout ce qui compte en ce monde et vous vivrez bien.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres.

- Adieu.

Il franchit la porte. Un léger claquement résonne dans l'air avant que la pièce replonge dans le silence.

- Game over, souffle Tony.

Aucune arme ne se déclenche. Ses compagnons ne répliquent pas. Que pourraient-ils dire ? Le jeune homme a raison, le Jeu est terminé. C'est la seule chose qui compte. Le reste, ils verront plus tard.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Alors ?<strong>

**Ça vous a plu ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous voulez l'épilogue de cette histoire ?**


	12. Épilogue

**Faisons très original aujourd'hui : bonne année !**

**Je ne vais pas vous faire le blabla habituel, à mon avis ça ne vous intéresse pas. Donc... merci pour les reviews ! Oui, je sais, c'est encore plus original, mais vrai. Et je profite que la plupart des lecteurs de _Pères et fils_ suivent cette histoire pour les remercier pour leurs coms là-bas.**

**Furieuse :** Je ne m'en serai jamais douté ! ... **Atlante :** Oublie toute menaces, le voilà. ... **Bones :** Vraiment ? Pour ce qui est du nom, tu risques d'être déçue. Sinon, j'ai passé d'excellentes fêtes. Et toi ? ... **Dororo :** Mais ça va aller mieux ! ... **lili :** C'est quand même cool les nuages, non ? ... **coco :** Mais ça viendra. ... **WJ : **Donc, il t'a plu ? ... **pucinette :** A mon avis, il aurait pas mal de monde sur le dos. ... **PBG :** Le 901, choix intéressant, pas mon préféré mais je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes. ... **Maryam :** Je ne pose jamais de question rhétorique, c'est bien connu. Ca me fait plaisir de découvrir une nouvelle tête. ... **Syndra :** J'ignore si il l'est, tu me diras ça. Je ne connais pas les perso et je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que j'ai respecté leurs caractères. Ma plus grande crainte pour toute mes fanfictions et de les faire OOC. ... **Abbyrland :** Puisque j'esssaye de toujours faire une fic totalement différente de la précédente, tu as des chances d'être surprise de nouveau. ... **Love :** C'est sûr que tu auras été tranquille comme ça ! ... **Dil : **Mais jamais très chère puisqu'à mon sens elle était utile ! ... **Lune :** On peut aussi dire ça du début et la façon dont ils se retrouvent tous là. Mais je ne dirai pas que la fin est facile pour eux, au contraire. Pour les questions, certaines ont été faciles à trouver, pour les autres (la quasi totalité) ça a été de trèèès longs moments de réflexion et des postages de chapitres se faisant attendre tellement j'avais du mal à écrire mes chapitres à cause d'elles (très français ma phrase). ... **Encore merci à vous !**

**A présent, voici l'épilogue de cette histoire. Il m'a donné du mal. Vous l'attendiez tous avec tellement d'impatience que j'ai peur de vous décevoir. Cependant, selon Cyril Connolly, _"Mieux vaut écrire pour soi et ne pas avoir de public qu'avoir un public et ne plus être soi-même"_. Alors voilà comment je vois la fin.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<strong>

.

C'est à croire que le silence est une obligation avec celui-là. Il n'y a pas un mot, pas un bruit, à peine le léger sifflement des respirations et des froissements de tissu. Ils se tiennent tous debout, figés dans leurs tenues sombres. Pour _lui,_ porter le deuil est inutile. En revanche, il est nécessaire pour eux après ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est une façon de tirer définitivement la page deux mois après cette nuit aussi terrible que mémorable.

Ils ne l'oublieront jamais. Comme _il_ l'a dit, il ne le faut pas. Ils en ont parfaitement conscience et le regrettent. Ils aimeraient que les souvenirs de ces quelques heures disparaissent, comme la marque des petits projectiles d'acier. Cela n'arrivera pas.

Gibbs passe une nouvelle fois son regard sur les visages présents. Ils sont tous là. Chaque joueur de chaque partie se tient debout face au cercueil. Ils sont vingt-sept. C'est un nombre bien trop important à son goût.

Ils sont tous venus et cela ne l'étonne pas. Lui-même, il est là. Abby serre ses bras contre elle, à sa gauche, yeux mi-clos. Ducky est à sa droite, pensif. Les autres sont un peu plus loin dans un état plus ou moins identique.

Tout lui semble étrange, irréel. Il y a quelques semaines encore, il menait sa vie. Il a suffit d'une nuit pour la bouleverser à jamais. Il se dit qu'il va bientôt se réveiller, qu'il ne peut pas être en train de vivre ça. Et pourtant...

Il se rappelle encore parfaitement Leon et une équipe du NCIS entrer armes aux poings dans la pièce où ils étaient enfermés. Le son de leurs voix résonnaint étrangement dans le petit espace aux murs de béton. Il leur avait commandés de ne pas avancer dès qu'il les avait vus, pour ensuite leur ordonner d'appuyer sur la touche entrée du clavier. Les faisceaux rouges avaient disparu. Ils étaient vraiment libres à présent.

La suite n'était qu'une succession de flashes : l'hôpital, le rapport au directeur, la guérison physique de son équipe, leur souffrance mentale suite à ce qu'il s'était passé, la traque vaine du responsable...

Et puis, la veille, ils ont reçu un appel d'un notaire de Chicago leur signifiant sa mort et les conviant aux funérailles. Ils s'étaient regardés, cherchant à savoir dans les yeux de l'autre ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ducky avait annoncé le premier qu'il s'y rendait, ils avaient suivi.

Maintenant, ils sont là. Ils assistent à la crémation de l'homme qu'ils détestent le plus au monde sans doute. Un John Doe depuis le jour de sa naissance. Un homme qui, enfant, a suivi le triste parcours des familles d'accueil avant de s'échapper à l'adolescence pour vivre sa vie. De rencontre en rencontre, il en a tiré une conclusion, les hommes ne seront jamais que des menteurs. Il a donc commencé à Jouer pour réparer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ce triste constat.

La maladie l'ayant finalement rattrapé, il a décidé d'arrêter. Après une ultime partie, il s'est retiré du monde des hommes pour terminer ses jours dans un coin reculé du pays. D'ici quelques minutes, il ne restera de lui que quelques cendres rapidement répandues au vent. Ça n'a l'air de rien, mais cela signifie que le Game Over, comme il l'a appelé, sera véritablement terminé. Il n'était qu'en suspend jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il devrait se réjouir. Il en est incapable.

Comment cela pourrait-il aller ? _Il_ a blessé _sa_ famille ! Il l'a meurtrie dans sa chair et dans son âme. Il a presque brisée sa fille. Il a été à deux doigts de tuer son fils. Il a joué avec les sentiments de ses autres enfants et de son meilleur ami. Il a été le pire salop qui soit. Et tout ça pour quoi ?

Pour la vérité, pour leur propre bien.

Il a eu envie de hurler quand il s'est rendu compte que les révélations de cette nuit ont été bénéfiques sur eux. Plus de non-dits empoisonnant l'existence, plus de secrets détruisant à petit feu, plus de fausses certitudes, ils savent.

Avant, leurs cachoteries et divers mensonges leur auraient fait du mal, à court ou à long terme. Maintenant, ils ont conscience de ce qui peut et doit être dit comme de ce qui ne doit pas l'être. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire. C'est aussi valable pour ce qui est de la cacher.

Cela lui coûte de l'admettre, mais leurs relations sont meilleures qu'avant. Il a fallu digérer le choc de la nuit et ses conséquences immédiates, les blessures comme les sentiments de trahison, mais ensuite... ensuite ça a été mieux. Tout s'est amélioré.

Bien sûr, c'est loin d'être parfait. Ça ne le sera jamais. C'est même tant mieux. Cependant, ça leur suffit. Le souvenir du Jeu est là pour leur rappeler ce qui est important, ce qui ne l'est pas.

La vérité. Il avait raison, c'est tout ce qui compte. Il le hait davantage pour cela.

Le cercueil est emmené. Ils ne verront pas la suite. Ils ne veulent de toute façon pas la voir.

Abby vient se nicher contre lui. Il dépose un baiser sur son front.

- C'est fini, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

Il la sent acquiescer. Il jette un regard aux autres joueurs.

Il ne veut pas savoir comment s'est passé le Jeu pour eux. La façon dont il s'est déroulé pour sa famille lui suffit.

- Allons-nous-en, dit-il.

Il prend la direction de la sortie. Les autres lui emboitent le pas, en silence.

Il soupire de soulagement lorsqu'ils atteignent l'extérieur. Le sentiment d'oppression du crématorium se dissipe.

- La vie reprend son cours, déclare Ducky d'une voix tranquille.

Tony pose une main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière fois.

- Je préfèrerai que ce soit la dernière, affirme McGee derrière lui.

- Moi aussi, approuve Ziva.

L'agent leur sourit.

- Vous prenez vos rêves pour la réalité.

- Tu crois vraiment, DiNozzo ? ironise le patron.

- Gibbs, il va falloir que tu comprennes que _Inception_ est un film. Les rêves, l'inconscient, ça ne se mélange pas avec la vie réelle. On ne peut pas naviguer entre les deux.

- Et toi, réplique Abby, il faut que tu arrêtes d'en parler. Je l'ai détesté !

- D'accord, soupire-t-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition, je n'en parle plus.

Jethro sourit et reprend sa marche vers leurs véhicules cette fois.

- Dîtes, ça vous dirait une pizza ? reprend Tony. Je paie et, promis, je ne parle plus de ce film. On peut parler séries si vous préférez. T'es d'accord, le bleu ? Parce que je sais que tu adores _Docteur Who_ et...

- Tony ? l'interrompt la gothique.

- Oui, Abs ?

- Tais-toi !

Il lui jette un regard ennuyé.

- Tu trouves que je parle trop ?

- Tu veux vraiment connaître la réponse ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel tandis que les autres esquissent un sourire. Ils détesteront peut-être le maître du Jeu jusqu'à la fin de leur jour, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il avait raison une chose : ils ne peuvent que devenir meilleurs après lui. Ils vivront bien maintenant, c'est une certitude.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, cette fois c'est fini. J'attends de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cet épilogue et de la fic dans son entier.<strong>

**Pour l'actu, j'ai deux fics en cours totalement différentes (c'est rien de le dire !) de celle-là : la suite des Tripl's et une nouvelle que je prévoie courte (mais je ne devrais pas m'avancer à ce sujet) où toute l'équipe est présente bien loin du NCIS et de Washington.**

**Alors, à vos claviers et à bientôt !**


	13. Bonus

**Vous me l'avez demandé, je l'ai fait. Voici une manche bonus du Jeu avec Tiva et McAbby. ****On pourrait l'intercaler entre la six et la sept.**

**Je l'ai déjà fait, mais je recommence : merci pour vos reviews !**

**PBG, j'ai repris une chose que tu m'avais demandée au chapitre 8 pour la question de Tony. j'espère que ça te plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus<strong>

.

**Avant**

Ils le détestaient, vraiment. Cette manie de poser les questions qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu entendre les insupportait.

Le Sig à la main, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il reprit la parole d'un ton mielleux qui accentua leur envie de le voir à leur place.

- Timothy, pour vous la question sera simple. Aimez-vous Abby ? Il va sans dire que je parle du point de vue amoureux.

Le jeune homme se décomposa.

- Allez, ce n'est pas la fin du monde cette question. Il vous suffit de répondre oui ou non.

L'agent ferma les yeux. Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention sur un sujet pareil.

Les souvenirs des moments passés avec Abby revenaient comme si tout venait de se produire, ceux de leur séparation avec plus d'intensité que les autres. Le sentiment qu'il avait eu en la quittant ce jour là pour regagner son appartement prenait trop de place à son goût. Il n'aimait pas cette impression de regret qu'il avait tenté de faire disparaître durant les années qui avaient suivi.

Il rouvrit les yeux, braqua son regard sur celui du tireur.

Rien n'avait changé. C'est ce que la question venait de lui apprendre. Ses sentiments de l'époque étaient toujours là, intacts. Certains s'étaient même renforcés avec le temps.

Le visage de Gibbs prit la place de celui de la gothique. Il avait suivi ses règles. Il s'était voilé la face, c'était tout ce qu'il avait fait.

- Verdict ? demanda l'autre.

- Oui.

Il abaissa son arme.

- Vérité. Je crois que vous l'aimez d'ailleurs depuis toujours. Cependant...

Il se tourna vers Gibbs.

- Vous avez imposé des règles. Ils s'y sont tenus.

Il releva son arme vers Abby.

- Nous allons rapidement savoir si vous avez fait leur malheur.

Il sourit à la jeune femme.

- N'ayez pas peur. Dîtes-nous simplement la vérité. Tim est-il le bon ?

Les balles lui avaient causé du mal physiquement, les questions psychologiquement. En entendant la nouvelle, elle se dit que cela allait s'aggraver sur les deux tableaux.

Le psy lui avait déjà demandé la même chose. « Et si c'était le bon ? ». Sauf qu'elle est mariée à son travail, il l'avait précisé. À ce moment là, elle n'avait pas trouvé la réponse. Alors comment y arriverait-elle maintenant ? Ce n'est pas parce que ce cinglé menaçait de la tuer que ça aller changer quelque chose.

Une main se posa sur son bras blessé. Sans bouger, elle chercha des yeux son propriétaire, croisa le regard de Tony. Un sourire timide étirait ses lèvres. Elle trouva dans l'échange silencieux ce qu'elle cherchait sans le savoir.

La peur quitta ses épaules, la main son bras. Elle reporta son attention sur le tireur qui les observait attentivement, ne sachant à quoi s'en tenir.

- Oui, dit-elle.

Elle vit la surprise se peindre sur son visage, puis la colère et enfin la victoire.

- Vérité.

Le flingue changea de cible.

- Gibbs, je crois que ce que vous allez devoir me dire d'ici quelques instants sera fort intéressant.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Avez-vous pourri la vie sentimentale de vos agents ?

Jethro fut incapable de soutenir son regard. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence après avoir entendu les deux jeunes gens, la réponse était...

- Oui.

- Vérité. Votre très chère règle numéro douze a été suivie à la lettre. La treize ne permet en effet que d'enfreindre et non d'abolir ce genre d'ineptie.

Il passa au joueur suivant.

- Agent DiNozzo, puisque nous sommes à parler des amours de vos amis, si nous nous chargions des vôtres ? Par exemple...

Il tapota la gâchette.

- Avez-vous refusé de quitter le NCIS pour suivre Jeanne Benoit à cause d'eux?

Il se réjouit de l'incompréhension suscitée par sa question sur les autres joueurs.

- Oui, je vous annonce que cette demoiselle lui a proposé d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour redémarrer de zéro tous les deux bien loin de l'agence et de son trafiquant d'armes de père. C'est l'amour, que voulez-vous.

Il fixa avec une joie non dissimulée l'agent senior.

- Monsieur a refusé. À cause de ses collègues ?

- Non, rétorqua Tony.

- Vérité. Ce n'est pas à cause d'eux ou pas seulement alors. En vérité, c'est plutôt à cause d'elle.

Il pointa Ziva.

- On revient à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Le « Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. », vous vous souvenez ?

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Mademoiselle David, je pense que nous allons devoir parler de cette phrase et de sa véritable signification. Cette attitude ne vous avancera en rien.

Il haussa les épaules, fataliste.

- Mais je veux bien comprendre que cela vous énerve une question sur un tel sujet.

Il visa son épaule, comme pour se préparer au mensonge qu'il supposait arriver bientôt.

- Est-ce parce que cette phrase est aussi valable pour vous que vous êtes restée en Israël après la mort de Michael Rivkin ?

Toute fureur disparut de ses iris sombres.

- Question compliquée, avoua-t-il.

Ziva baissa la tête.

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. » Les mots de Tony revenaient à ses oreilles. Le tireur parlait de leur véritable sens. Elle n'était pas sûre de le connaître. Elle refusait sans doute d'ouvrir les yeux.

La mort de Michael, la première question du Jeu, sa décision de rester en Israël... elle prit soudainement conscience de la véritable raison pour laquelle elle était restée dans son pays natal ce jour là, pas celle qu'elle avait donné à Gibbs, la vraie. Celle qui l'avait tellement effrayée qu'elle avait tenté de la faire disparaître, de l'oublier. Celle qu'elle avait fuie et qui la rattrapait aujourd'hui.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle en réponse à la question.

Il abaissa l'arme.

- Vérité. Et je me demande comment cela se serait passé si l'agent DiNozzo était mort à la place de Rivkin ce jour là.

Il ne restait plus qu'un joueur.

- Ducky, vous avez entendu les aveux de vos amis. Ce n'est pas à un homme cultivé tel quel vous que je rappellerai ce qu'il en est des amours interdites dans les légendes comme dans l'histoire. Je ne vous demanderai pas qui vous jugez responsable du tableau offert cette nuit, mais je veux savoir... Avez-vous été aveugle et sourd à leur détresse ?

Le docteur fronça les sourcils. Leur détresse ?

- Leurs vies sentimentales sont un fiasco, expliqua l'autre.

Il comprit le mot détresse. Il sut la réponse.

- Oui.

- Vérité. Peut-être que cela vous fera agir.

Son bras retomba le long de son corps.

- Manche terminée, aucun menteur. Vous m'étonnez ! Avec un tel thème, je ne pensais pas cela possible. Comme quoi tout le monde peut se tromper.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, satisfaits ? Ca vous a plu ?<strong>


End file.
